The Amazing JAG Race
by HighonLP
Summary: Harriet enters Mac and Harm in the Amazing Race, but can they work through their differences to be able to successfully work together?
1. Part 1

Title: The Amazing JAG Race (part 1) Author: Daphne E-mail: Srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Archive: Let me know if you do Disclaimer: I don't owe them and I have no money so don't sue me. Category: Crossover (Amazing Race/JAG), H/M Romance eventually (cuz that's what I do, lol), with a bit of comedy thrown in for good measure Rating: PG-13 to be safe Summary: Harriet enters Harm and Mac into the Amazing Race. Can they work through their issues to succeed in the game? Spoilers: Picks up with the way their relationship stands now in the 9th season Author Note: Don't ask me where this idea came from because I honestly don't know, lol. It just.popped into my head the other day so here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harriet excitedly dashed through the bullpen towards the office of Commander Harmon Rabb, a smile spreading across her face when she spied Colonel Mackenzie sitting across from him. She hurriedly knocking on the door, "Sir, Ma'am, I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but do you have a moment?"  
  
Harm looked up from the file in front of him, an amused glint in his eyes at the younger woman's enthusiasm. "Sure, come on in."  
  
Harriet almost squealed as she sat down in the chair beside Mac. "I know that it wasn't my place, but I couldn't resist and I didn't think you'd actually get chosen. But, I honestly think you two would make a wonderful team. And it would probably be really good publicity. And.and." She stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Mac laughed softly. "Slow down, Lieuteneant. Now, what are you talking about? What were Harm and I chosen for?" She opened the letter that Harriet handed her, her eyes widening several times as she read it.  
  
"Mac, what is it?" Harm stood and went around being her, reading the letter over her shoulder.  
  
Mac's breath caught slightly as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck causing her hair to stand on end. Even though things were still ackward between them, she wouldn't lie and say he still didn't have an effect on her. She shook herself mentally. "We've um.been chosen to compete on the new season of the Amazing Race." She informed him.  
  
"We've what?" He chuckled slightly and took the letter. "But we didn't apply for it."  
  
"I put you two in, sir." Harriet grinned proudly. "I think you two would do great, maybe even win."  
  
Harm looked down at Mac. "Well, it might be fun."  
  
Mac's eyes widened again, surprise etched in her features. "I.are you serious? You really think we should do this?"  
  
"Well, I think that if the Lieutenant here went through all the trouble, we might as well give it a try." He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Aw come on, Mac, what's the worst that could happen? We lose, so what?"  
  
Mac's mouth moved several times before anything actually came out. "How are we supposed to get the time off to do this?"  
  
"We explain to the Admiral that it's a..recruiting thing. We'll both plug the military and JAG as much as possible during our time on the show."  
  
"I.I don't know, Harm." Mac took the letter back and read over it again.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Harriet chirped and headed into the bullpen, Harm taking her seat.  
  
"I mean, you and I.I mean, we haven't really even been around each other much at all in the past six months. And our relationship is a bit.rocky to say the least."  
  
Harm nodded his understanding and waited until she met his eyes. "I think that this might be good for us. We wouldn't be able to run from each other and we'd be forced to work as a team again. It might help."  
  
Mac searched his eyes for a few minutes before sighing and nodded her consent. She had to laugh at the 'little boy on Christmas morning' expression that spread across his face.  
  
"Really?" He grinned.  
  
"If we can get the time off, then sure. I'm in." A gasp of surprise escaped her lips when Harm grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair and through the bullpen to the Admiral's office.  
  
"We need to speak with him if he has a moment, Coates."  
  
Jen looked up a bit startled and was even more perplexed to see the same expression on the Colonel's face. She hit the intercom, "Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are here to speak with you."  
  
AJ groaned. //Oh Lord.// "Send them in." He said reluctantly.  
  
Harm grinned and led Mac into the office.  
  
"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" The Admiral's voice boomed a few minutes later, grabbing the attention of everyone in the bullpen.  
  
"Sir, I think that it'd be good promotion for the both the military and JAG. And." He looked over at Mac. "I think it'd be a good partner- building excersize for the Colonel and I to help us get back on track."  
  
AJ studied them both. "Do you agree with this, Colonel?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes, sir. I think it's just what the Commander and I need to rebuild the partnership. And I think that we'll work much better together upon our return. And we may not even be gone that long. It all depends on how far we make it in the game."  
  
He continued to study them. "I expect you two to win this thing, understood?"  
  
Harm grinned. "Aye aye, sir."  
  
"Then, good luck. Dismissed."  
  
They both snapped to and left the office before laughing softly.  
  
"Well, partner." Harm smiled.  
  
"This will be.an interesting adventure, that's for sure." Mac laughed and returned to her office.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

((A/N: Thank you all so much for all the wonderful feedback, sorry it took so long to get part 2 out. We're heading into finals week and I had my PFT for Air Force ROTC and may I just say, I'M SO SORE! Lol! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving everyone))  
  
PART 2  
  
TWO DAYS LATER 30 MAY 2004 JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
"What is your problem?! I can't believe you did that! Why can't you get your head out of your six?! When did you become such a freaking jerk?!" The angry words of one Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie rang through the bullpen even through the closed office door of Commander Harmon Rabb.  
  
"Power down, Marine." Harm chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What happened to you while I was gone? You're awful thin skinned lately."  
  
"Thin skinned? Thin skinned?!"  
  
"Ooh.so my new office echoes." Harm laughed. "Jeez Mac, would you relax. It wasn't a big deal okay? Just take a deep breath and sit down so we can talk about the case."  
  
"I will not relax, Commander. You purposely went behind my back on that line of questioning. We're supposed to be working together on this, but you made me look like an ass in front of the members!"  
  
"I didn't go behind your back, Mac. This isn't a conspiracy against you or anything. You really need to stop hanging out around Webb, you're becoming as paranoid as he is." Harm shook his head. "I just saw a bunch of holes in the line of questioning and plugged them up. I was trying to protect our client, that's all."  
  
"Yeah right! First of all, you didn't plug up anything, you completely went against my questions and secondly, the line of questioning that you 'plugged up' was all your idea anyway. You set me up to look stupid while you did the 'Golden Boy' act. What is it with men around here lately? Sturgis has been.well.a complete and total jackass.so has the Admiral. And then there's you.ever since you came back, my life around this office has been hell. I've gotten your cases when I already have a full load, and now you're purposely making me look like crap in court!"  
  
"Mac, you could never look like crap." He flashed his patented flyboy grin.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Your charms may win over every other damn person in the world, but I'm immune to them so save your energy. Those attempts are wasted on me."  
  
"What do you want from me, Mac? I'm just doing my job. Maybe you'd rather our client be put away for the rest of his life."  
  
"Your job isn't to sandbag me. I'm working with you on this case after all. And don't give me the 'out lawyering me' crap. I was going off of what you and I decided on together. This isn't crop dusting or the CIA, so stop the show boating!"  
  
Harm's features hardened slightly. "You know, you signed off on 'my' line of questioning. You didn't see the holes in it then and neither did I, so stop blaming it on me and prepare more next time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You know, can't be the 'Golden Boy' if I don't get my paper work done." He rolls his eyes.  
  
Mac's hands flew up in frustration. She threw the files down on his desk before storming out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Moments later, the sound of her own office door slamming shut behind her caused the staff in the bullpen to jump slightly.  
  
"Can't wait to see how well the work 'together' on national television." Sturgis said sarcastically before returning to his own office, leaving a bewildered Harriet to wonder if she'd done the wrong thing.  
  
TBC - This part was short, I know, but the race starts in the next part so it'll be longer. ( 


	3. Part 3a

((A/N: Sorry this took SOOO long. I had to help my parents all Thanksgiving break and then when I got back, I had finals. So in over 48 hours, I got 2 hours of sleep total, lol. Now, I'm finally home and still helping the parents who are building a house and doing all the painting, tiling, and cabinet installation themselves, lol. But, I'm hoping to not only get things posted a lot sooner but have my webpage up an running by Monday, will let you all know when it's up and I'm going to have a page on it that has what my next stories will be, partly to keep myself organized and partly to get ideas from others :) anyway..onto part 3 which I know I said the race would start but I didn't realize just how long part 3 would be until I started it, lol, so I broke it down some))  
  
Part 3  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
1 JUNE 2004  
  
MAGIC KINGDOM - WALT DISNEY WORLD  
  
CELEBRATION, FLORIDA  
  
EPISODE 1  
  
It had been two weeks since the blow up between them at the office, and tensions were still at an all-time high. The few times that they'd actually spoken to one another, it was only about work or the race, but they both refused to allow the conversation get any more personal than that, always keeping one another at arms length at the closest. Gone was the playful banter. They acted just as professionally towards each other as they had when they'd first met, maybe even more so. Neither was looking forward to being forced into spending time together. Why they agreed to this they'd never know. They'd both been tempted to pull out of the race, but both knew how excited Harriet was about it, so they steeled themselves away for what they knew would be an…interesting adventure.  
  
Finally, the dreaded day came and they caught a flight to Orlando, taking a cab to Walt Disney World. "You know, I've never actually been here before." Mac said softly, as the cab made its way through the main gates of the Walt Disney property and down World Drive, passing all the other Disney parks.   
  
"Really? I went when I was nine. Mom wanted to get my mind off of everything." He shrugged slightly.  
  
"We never went anywhere when I was a kid." Mac shrugged as well. "And well…the rest as they say is history." She shrugged again. "I guess I just never had time for it."  
  
Harm nodded. "Well, only the Magic Kingdom was here when I went. It's grown a lot since then and I don't really remember much about it anyway. And what I do remember, well, let's just say I didn't want to be there so it was far from the happiest place on earth." Harm quickly pulled his professional mask back in place when he realized that the conversation was heading in a personal direction.   
  
The cabbie showed the parking ticket agent the pass provided by "The Amazing Race" crew and she smiled. "Good luck." She called into the back and waved the cab through.  
  
Mac looked at Harm out the corner of her eye. "We'll need it." She mumbled under her breath.   
  
If Harm heard her, he ignored it and simply got out of the cab and got his camping backpack that was packed to capacity.   
  
  
  
Mac got hers as well and followed him up to the ticket gate. They both showed their passes and were let inside. Mac watched the monorail pass over her head.  
  
  
  
"Mackenzie and Rabb?" A young man decked out in "Amazing Race" paraphernalia asked. When Harm and Mac nodded, he took their bags, handing them off to another crew member. "Right this way." He led them onto a boat where the rest of the contestants waited. "Okay, let's get started. We're going to take you all into the park and to the starting line. You'll receive more instructions from there." The boat pulled away and traveled through the Seven Seas Lagoon to the front gates of the Magic Kingdom.  
  
  
  
Harm had to smile softly at the way Mac's eyes lit up as they were led through the park. "Harm, why are there so many people in red shirts here?" Mac whispered and he shrugged.  
  
  
  
"No clue. I told you I haven't been here in a long time. Maybe they work here or something."  
  
  
  
"Maybe." Mac nodded and continued to look around. They were led to the back of the park to Mickey's Toontown Fair where they were lined up at the entrance to the Barnstormer.   
  
A man walked out and stood in front of them. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Phil Keoghan, the host of "The Amazing Race" and we're about to get started." The cameras got in place. "In 3-2-1…"  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
ROBERTS' RESIDENCE  
  
2000; 14 June 2004  
  
"Quiet everyone, it's starting." Harriet hushed the group that had gathered to watch the season premiere of "The Amazing Race." Bud got back from putting Jimmy and AJ to bed and sat beside his wife on the couch. Tiner and Coates shared the loveseat while the Admiral, Meredith and Sturgis each occupied a chair. Harriet turned up the volume as the opening credits began, introducing each of the teams.  
  
Darryl and Danny: life partners and hairdressers from San Francisco, California. They both had dirty blond, though Darryl had highlights and was slightly taller and skinnier than Danny. Both were in their mid 40's and they looked like rednecks. Darryl had his initials tattooed on his wrist.  
  
Sarah and Alison: sisters and students from Chesterfield, Virginia. Sarah was the older of the two, but shorter than her sister, barely five feet tall wearing shoes. They both had very dark blond hair and blue eyes. Sarah wore rather preppy clothes while Alison's clothing had 'Cheerleading' across all of it. Both were in their mid to late 'teens.  
  
Bernie and Anne: retired married couple from Fresno, California. Bernie had rather curly gray hair, as did his wife. Anne was slightly taller and skinnier than her husband. Bernie was early 70's while Anne was in her mid 60's. Just looking at them, you could tell they were good people.   
  
Andrew and Beverly: mother/son and teachers from State College, Pennsylvania. Bev was in her mid 50's, while Andy was in his late 20's. They both had blond hair. Andrew was good looking with an athletic build and was quite a bit taller than his mother who had an infectious smile. Bev was the kind of person that looked chipper at anytime of day.   
  
  
  
Peter and David: friends and pastors from Chappell-Hill, North Carolina. David was tall with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, while Pete had brown hair and brown eyes with a mischievous sparkle to them. Both were in their early 40's and wore 'Hope Church' t-shirts and hats.  
  
Don and Graham: friends and computer programmers from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Don was on the short side with dark brown hair. Graham had dark brown hair, glasses, and looked like he could be Don's brother. Both were in their early 50's. Don looked like the type that got into trouble a lot.  
  
Larry and Henry: friends and realtors from Austin, Texas. Larry had dark hair, a medium build, and had a salesman's smile. Henry was 6'3'' tall, had a lumber-jack build, with dirty blond hair, a mustache and a goatee. He looked like a good ole-boy redneck. Both were in their mid 40's.  
  
Katie and Donna: mother/daughter from New York City, New York. Katie was on the shorter side, with blond hair, like her mother and had a smile that could brighten anyone's day. Katie was in her early 20's while her mother was in her early 50's.  
  
Gerry and Melissa: married social workers from Nashville, Tennessee. Gerry had brown curly hair and a mustache, while Melissa had long brown hair that was neatly pulled into a low ponytail. They were both in their early 40's.  
  
Harm and Mac: friends and JAG lawyers from Washington, D.C. The group all began to cheer as their friends' images came onto the big screen. Soon their image was replaced by the host of the race.  
  
Phil smiled. "Welcome to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, the starting line for season five of the Amazing Race. Our teams will travel around the world, having to survive against the environment, the other teams, the challenges, and of course…they have to be able to survive against each other and work as a team to succeed."  
  
  
  
The cameras panned around their surroundings and Tiner started to laugh. "Oh no…they wouldn't do that."  
  
  
  
"Do what, Tiner?" Bud asked.  
  
  
  
"You see all those red shirts? Well, I went to Disney once several years back and well…those shirts signify red shirt week."  
  
  
  
"Red shirt week?" Jen asked. "What's that?"  
  
  
  
"It's…um gay pride week." Tiner informed the group who all promptly began to laugh hysterically, having noted that Harm had worn a red shirt that day.   
  
  
  
"Oh no…" Harriet wiped tears from her eyes from laughing. "The poor Commander." The group's laughing gradually quieted as they turned their attention back to the screen.  
  
  
  
Each team was handed a yellow envelope. "The envelopes that you've just been handed contain a locker number where your bags and the next clue are located. You must make your way to the front of the park to the main train station. And just to make things more fun, the three o'clock parade will be starting soon so many areas are blocked off. As you've probably noticed, we're one team short. Our last team had a family emergency and had to pull out of the race an hour ago. That's bad news for them, but good news for the rest of you. So, good luck everyone." He held up a flag in the air. "On your marks…get set…go!"  
  
  
  
The teams scattered. Darryl/Danny, Sarah/Alison, Gerry/Melissa, Katie/Donna and Don/Graham all took off through Fantasy Land towards Liberty Square. Bernie/Anne and Larry/Henry went a little farther into Toontown where they boarded the train. Harm/Mac, Andy/Bev, and Pete/David all headed through Fantasy Land towards Tomorrowland.   
  
Sarah ran up to a food vendor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what time the three o'clock parade starts?"   
  
The vendor chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head, "You'd be surprised how many people ask me that on any given day. The parade starts at three o'clock."   
  
  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sarah smiled and they took off. "It started ten minutes ago." She told Alison as they entered Frontierland, only to run into Darryl/Danny and Don/Graham. The parade was passing through the area, blocking their path.  
  
Gerry/Melissa and Katie/Donna looked down at the map and noticed the parade route. They turned just before entering Frontierland and headed over the little bridge beside Cinderella's castle which brought them out onto Main Street U.S.A where the crowd of parade goers had already thinned out. They all sprinted towards the train station.  
  
Mac stopped and asked a Disney cast member what the fastest way would be as a man in a red shirt, short yellow parachute hot pants, and a princess hat walked up to Harm. "Well, now I know why they call it Fantasyland." He smirked as he looked Harm up and down.  
  
"Uh…Sarah, honey…" Harm yanked on Mac's arm, pulling her tightly up against him eliciting a gasp of surprise from her ((as well as the group gathered in front of the TV at the Roberts' home)). His hand slid down over her six. "Did you get directions, Babe?" He asked as bent his head to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"All the cute ones are straight." The guy sighed and walked off.  
  
"Well, at least someone thinks you're cute." Mac pushed him away and pointed at the map. "The crowd should be broken up by the time we get there."  
  
Harm nodded and smiled softly. "I bet he's not the only one that thinks I'm cute."  
  
"If you're referring to me, you're dead wrong, Commander. And by the way, you ever pull a stunt like that with me again and you'll find yourself on your six and your teeth will be missing from that flyboy grin of yours." She turned and began to sprint through Tomorrowland, Harm hot on her heels.  
  
Gerry/Melissa and Katie/Donna arrived at the train station and got their bags and the first clue. "Make your way to the Boardwalk resort. You have $100 for this leg of the race." Gerry read aloud before they took off for the monorail back to the transportation and ticket center. Katie and Donna took off to the ferry back to the transportation and ticket center as Harm/Mac, Peter/David, and Bev/Andy got to the train station. They read their clues and Peter and David took off for the ferry while Bev and Andy took off for the monorail.   
  
"Come on, Mac!" Harm started towards the exit.  
  
"Wait a minute, okay? There may be a faster way."   
  
Harm sighed. "Insisting on 'being on top' already, Mac? This is going to be a long race."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes and walked off. She spotted a couple wearing matching clothes, the names 'Joseph' and 'Trish' embroidered on their shirts. Trish sat in a wheelchair; her blond ponytail was pulled through her Tinker Bell hat that was covered with Disney pins. Mac took a closer look at Joseph and gasped. "Harm! It's Joe Pesci"  
  
  
  
Harm came up behind her. "Oh wow…"   
  
"Come on." Mac smiled and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Sarah Mackenzie and it's great to meet you. I'm a big fan."  
  
Joseph laughed. " A fan of mine?" He grinned. "Well that's nice, Sarah, but I find the need to tell you that I'm not who you think I am, but don't worry, I get that a lot."  
  
"You mean you're not…?"  
  
"Joe Pesci? Nope."  
  
"Oh…well…um, maybe you can help us anyway. We're in a race and need to get to the Boardwalk as quickly as possible."  
  
"There look no farther." He smiled. "What you want to do is take the resort monorail to the transportation and ticket center and then the monorail from the transportation and ticket center to Epcot. Go through Epcot and at the back there will be boats to the resorts. Either take the boat to the Boardwalk or walk it and there you go."  
  
"Thanks." Harm smiled. "Come on." He started in the direction of the monorails.  
  
"Thanks." Mac called over her shoulder as she raced after Harm. They got in the line for the resort monorail which was much shorter than the other monorail line. Another man in a red shirt grinned and started to walk towards Harm. Harm saw him and looked over at Mac, his eyes pleaded with her for help.   
  
TBC 


	4. Part 3b

(((OKAY...A/N at the end, but wanted to use this space to announce that my fanfiction page is FINALLY done. It came be found at www.geocities.com/srtaborradora84. Go visit and sign the guestbook or send feedback to tell me what you think (if you want). Also, for stories if you don't want to email me, you can put feedback in the guestbook if you would like. All my stories are there with the exception of NC-17 stuff. As of now, it isn't there because...well..my family has that internet address, lol. So yeah...those will still be posted on my yahoo group...ANYWAY...I hope this was worth the wait.)))   
  
Mac watched him for a moment, tempted not to help. Finally she sighed inwardly and moved to him, wrapping her arms around Harm, her hands slipping down into the back pockets of his jeans as she nuzzled his neck.   
  
Harm sighed in relief and bent his head down to her ear. "Thank you." He whispered, slipping his hands into her back pockets as well, pulling her close ((the crowd at the Roberts' broke into cheers)). The man rolled his eyes and walked off as the monorail approached and they boarded. Mac sat down, Harm tightly against her side.   
  
"Harm, give me some breathing room would you? And you owe me."  
  
  
  
"I know." He dug a blue shirt out of his bag and changed, trying not to smile when he noticed Mac watching him.   
  
  
  
They get off at the transportation center and get on the monorail to Epcot. "See…aren't you glad we stopped for help?" Mac asked as they watched the big Epcot ball getting closer."  
  
"Yeah." Harm admitted reluctantly, earning a smile from Mac. The got out at Epcot and took off around the World Showcase Lagoon. "There!" Harm pointed to some boats.  
  
Mac nodded and followed him. "Let's just run it. It'll be faster." When Harm agreed and they took off down the pathway leading to the Boardwalk.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
  
  
Darryl/Danny, Don/Graham, and Sarah/Alison finally got through the parade crowds. The man wearing the princess hat walked up to Darryl and started to hit on him.   
  
"Back off." Danny warned him.  
  
"I don't see him wearing tags."   
  
"I said back off." He hissed and slugged the man. Soon there was a full fight breaking out that had to be broken up by the Disney security guards. They were all taken to the front gates to calm down.  
  
Don and Graham chuckled and shook their heads before running to the train station and retrieving their bags. They got on the bus to the resorts.  
  
Sarah and Alison got their bags and got on the monorail back to the transportation and ticket center.  
  
Gerry/Melissa and Katie/Donna made it to the transportation and ticket center at the same time. They all ran to the buses to the resorts.  
  
  
  
Harm/Mac reached the route marker first and grabbed the next clue. Mac read it aloud. "It's a detour."  
  
Phil's voice came on, "A detour was two options, each with their own pros and cons. First the teams must make their way back to the transportation and ticket center at the Magic Kingdom where they must find the Richard Petty Driving Experience. In 'Ride', they must get in with a professional race car driver who will complete 3 laps at speeds close to 145 mph. There is only one driver available, so it's first come first serve. In 'Change', the teams must change four tires on a race car. The cars are unlimited so there is no wait for one, however, the task is physically demanding. "  
  
"I vote for the riding." Harm piped up. "Just don't get sick on me, Marine."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes and sprinted to the bus that was headed to the Center.  
  
Meanwhile, Larry/Henry and Bernie/Anne had finally reached the train station at the front of the park. They quickly gathered their stuff and took the monorail to the Transportation and Ticket center where they hopped on a bus to the resorts.  
  
Bev/Andy and Sarah/Alison had boarded a bus to the resorts and when they got off it, they ran into Gerry/Melissa, Katie/Donna, Don/Graham, and Pete/David. They all sprinted towards the route marker, retrieving the next clue and running back to the bus. They passed Bernie/Anne and Larry/Henry on the way.  
  
Back at the park, Darryl/Danny were informed that they were now disqualified from the race because Disney security wouldn't allow them to reenter the park and they were therefore unable to get their next clue.   
  
Phil handed them their bags. "Darryl and Danny, as you will not be able to complete this leg; you are eliminated from the race."  
  
The couple walked away, still arguing and throwing blame around.  
  
Harm and Mac reached the Raceway and received their helmets. They got in through the window of the car and were strapped in before the driver took off, flying through the three laps in what felt like a matter of seconds. Mac felt a little queasy when she got out but shook it off as Harm ripped open the next clue. "Head to the airport and make your way to Johannesburg, South Africa. Find Knife's Edge, a cliff at Victoria Falls. Here you'll find your next clue. Let's go." He ran to the waiting SUVs and got in, throwing the map at Mac.  
  
"Whoa…who said that you're driving?"  
  
"I'm a pilot, Mac…not a navigator."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're a pilot twice a year, big freaking deal." Mac rolled her eyes. "Just don't crash the car, okay?" She got in the back seat.  
  
"Okay…I'll do that if you don't give me any mixed signals. With your directions, we'd end up in Maine instead of the airport." He said tightly and got in, slamming the key into the ignition and speeding off, causing the tires to squeal.   
  
As they pulled out, the bus carrying six of the other teams arrived at the Raceway. Gerry/Melissa got to the track first and got in while the other teams went to change tires.  
  
Pete and Dave finished changing the tires first and grabbed the clue before sprinting to a SUV and taking off for the airport right behind Gerry/Melissa.  
  
Andy/Bev saw the opening and ran to get into the racecar as Don/Graham finished changing their tires and took off.  
  
Katie/Donna were next in the racecar as Sarah/Alison continued to struggle with the tires.  
  
Harm/Mac were able to get on the first flight out as all the rest of the teams met up at the airport, waiting for the next flight out. Harm and Mac sat silently in their seats, both refusing to speak to the other. Finally Harm broke the silence.  
  
"Mac, this is ridiculous."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Commander."  
  
"Let's just get through this race, okay?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Fine by me."   
  
When the plane landed, they ran towards the information area and got maps of the area. "Here it is…Victoria Falls.." Mac pointed to the spot on the map.  
  
"Okay, let's go." They ran off and found the waiting SUVs and started driving towards the airport.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
The eight remaining teams all got onto the same flight. Gerry/Melissa and Katie all started singing during the flight, entertaining some of the other passengers. Sarah/Alison fought about how Sarah had almost gotten them lost on the way to the airport. Pete began to talk to everyone around him. Don/Graham were both hitting on the flight attendants. Bernie/Anne and Bev/Andy talked about religion. And Larry charmed the flight attendants into giving him and Henry free food and drinks.  
  
BACK IN JOHANNESBURG  
  
Harm and Mac finally found the cliff and ripped open the next clue. "Roadblock"  
  
Again Phil's voice came over, "A roadblock is a task that can only be done by one team member. In this roadblock, they must bungee jump and then cross a rope to get to their teammate and the next clue.  
  
Harm read the clue. "I'll do this one and meet you over there."  
  
"Why are you doing it?" Mac demanded.  
  
"Mac…give me a break."  
  
"Oh I'll gratefully give you one."  
  
"Mac, you can have the next one if you want it, but you're stomach was bothering you so this wouldn't exactly help."  
  
Mac closed her mouth, feeling a bit stupid. "Oh…I…thanks. I'll see you soon." She was lead to the meeting place while Harm was taken to the edge of the cliff and set up for the jump.  
  
Mac's stomach churned even more as she watched from the bottom. Images of the cord breaking assaulted her senses. She watched as he plummeted towards her, almost reaching the ground before being pulled back up. She watched him bob a few times until they got a hold of him and helped him down. She relaxed slightly as he crossed the rope towards her.   
  
Harm finally got to her. "Relax, Marine…" He offered a faint smile and led her over to the box. "Make your way to the pit stop at Lanzarec Manor in Cape Town. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." They ran up to a couple locals that told them the fastest way to get there was by train so they took off to the train station as the other plane touched down and the teams made their way to the cliff.  
  
Don jumped first, followed by Andy, Pete, Gerry, Henry, Katie, Bernie and finally Alison. They all got through the jump and made their way to the train station, just missing the train that Harm and Mac were able to get on and had to take a train that left an hour later.  
  
Mac and Harm arrived at Cape Town and grabbed one of the waiting SUVs, easily finding the Manor. They sprinted to the mat and smiled, both panting.  
  
Phil smiled. "Harm and Mac…you are the first team to arrive."  
  
Mac grinned over at Harm as they walked in to start their mandatory twelve hour waiting period.  
  
An hour later, the other teams began to arrive.  
  
"Don and Graham, you're team number two."  
  
Five minutes later, "Andrew and Beverly, you're team number three."  
  
After another five minutes, "Gerry and Melissa, you're team number four."  
  
Two minutes later, "Peter and David, you're team number five."  
  
Four minutes after that, "Katie and Donna, you're team number six."  
  
Two minutes later, "Larry and Henry, you're team number seven."  
  
Six minutes later, "Bernie and Anne, you're team number eight."  
  
An hour later, Sarah and Alison who had gotten lost once more arrived and stepped with defeat onto the mat. "Sarah and Alison, you are the last team to arrive. However, one team was disqualified so you're both still in the race."  
  
They both began to squeal and made their way into the Manor where all the other teams were eating and resting.  
  
Off Camera  
  
"So…how long have you two been together?" Pete asked Harm and Mac.  
  
"Ah, well…we're not together." Mac said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, she made sure of that." Harm grumbled, promptly receiving a glare from Mac.   
  
"Is there something we need to discuss?" Mac crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, so *now* you want to talk?" Harm stepped closer, trying to intimidate her.  
  
"*I'm* not the one that wanted to table the discussion, that was *you*." Mac stepped closer instead of backing down. They were now standing with barely any space between them.  
  
"Well, you blow so hot and cold you know. One second you won't even come see me in the brig and the next you're kissing Webb…and then all the sudden you're in bed with me and wanting to discuss our future as a couple?" He rolled his eyes. "No wonder all the men in your life die. You push and pull at them until they'd do anything to get away from you."  
  
Mac slapped him as hard as she could, her eyes brimming with tears. The sound caused all the teams to fall silent. "You bastard." Mac said through gritted teeth and stormed off leaving a stunned Harm to rub the red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Guess we know who the next team to be eliminated will be." Larry whispered to Henry, grinning as he did. "We can take our time on the next leg and still get there before those two."  
  
Anne went after Mac while Bernie pulled Harm to the side to calm them both down.  
  
TBC and soon, I promise :) I've got notes down for all most all the legs now, but if anyone has any ideas for road blocks/detours/etc for Paraguay, Russia or Vegas, feel free to send them my way :) And if anyone knows how to help me with this...things will go alot faster, lol..I have a Dell laptop and occassionally it'll just highlight everything instead of just one item when I click or it will start capitalizing everything and doing what's on the top row of the keys so I can't even type numbers. When I push caps locks, it does lower case but still the top row of keys and hitting shift doesn't work. It'll randomly stop and start doing this. 


	5. Part 4

((A/N: Victoria Falls is in Zimbabwe which borders South Africa. And it is Lanzerac Manor, not Lanzarac Manor. I'm sorry for these oversights. I'm doing my best to keep the places as accurate as possible, but it's hard because I've never been to any of them, with the exception of Orlando. So, I'll probably screw up a lot more in the future and I apologize in advance. And no, this is by far not my favorite leg, but there are still so many teams that it's hard to go in depth with any of them lol ~ this is a crappy chapter, but there will be better one's I promise. I have lots of plans for legs 6-13 -- so I hope you stick through the crappy chapters that come first))  
  
LANZERAC MANOR  
  
CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA  
  
EPISODE 2  
  
Harm and Mac had stayed as far away from each other as they could for the mandatory twelve hour waiting period. Bernie and Anne had down their best to calm the pair down. The other teams were still in shock at how soon into the race a team had fallen apart. It was obvious to all of them that there was something more than working partners between the two or at least there was at one point.  
  
Mac reluctantly approached the starting mat where Harm was waiting for her. "We can start in three minutes, fifteen seconds."   
  
He nodded slightly. "Mac, about yesterday-..." He wasn't able to finish however as she had raised her hand to cut him off.  
  
"Harm, you and I obviously have a lot to talk about. But we're in a race and national television isn't the place for this." She motioned between them. "We just need to try not to push each other's buttons until this game is over."  
  
He nodded again. "Sounds fine to me." He was handed the clue and ripped it open. "Take a taxi to the harbor where you'll book a ferry to the old prison on Robben Island. Locate Nelson Mandela's former cell with in the prison by navigating through the halls. Your next clue awaits." He handed Mac the money that was in the envelope and the couple headed in silence to the main road where they hailed a taxi.  
  
The driver kept glancing back at the duo and wondering if they could get farther apart if they tried. They were both tight up against their respective doors. He shook his head slightly and turned the radio on as he drove finally pulling in at the harbor.   
  
Mac got out quickly, glad for the fresh air. After paying the driver, she grabbed her bag and ran over to the ferries. They took a ferry over, but unfortunately, the jail wasn't open yet so they sat on the curb, the deafening silence taking over once more.  
  
Soon, they were joined by Don and Graham who had left an hour after they did. Then Bev and Andy joined them, followed by Gerry/Melissa, Katie/Donna, Pete/David, Bernie/Anne and then Larry/Henry. Everyone made their reservations and waited impatiently for the jail to open.   
  
Harm and Mac felt like fish in a fishbowl as all the teams stared at them as if they were seeing when the duo would start round two. Mac's patience was beginning to wear thin, but luckily the jail opened and Harm tugged on her hand, pulling her inside.   
  
All the teams worked their way through the narrow halls towards the tiny cell. Harm and Mac ran back out, clue in hand. "Go to Kalk Bay Harbour. Your next clue awaits." The boarded the ferry which took off back towards the main land, but not before Katie/Donna, Don/Graham, Bev/Andy and Gerry/Melissa boarded it. Pete/David, Bernie/Anne and Larry/Henry groaned as they reached the dock only to watch the ferry pull away. Thirty minutes later, they all boarded the second ferry that Alison/Sarah got off of, both blaming each other for being so far behind.   
  
The first set of teams had reached Kalk Bay Harbour and ripped open the next clue. "Detour..."Dance" or "Deliver"  
  
~~In "Dance, teams must sing and dance with a local troupe until they collect a total of 25 rand in tips. In "Deliver", they must deliver 275 pounds of fish from a boat to the scales down the pier.~~  
  
"You have a good voice." Mac said to Harm.   
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He smiled faintly and they nodded in an unspoken agreement, heading over to the troupe and starting the 'performance'.  
  
Competition sprung up when Melissa's unprecedented voice filled the air and was joined by Gerry's harmony.   
  
Still more competition came when Katie's crisp soprano voice was heard.  
  
Bev/Andy and Don/Graham thought the area was too crowded so they ran to the boat to start delivering the pungent fish.  
  
Melissa/Gerry finished first, followed by Harm/Mac and Katie/Donna. They were given their next clue. "Take a train to Cape Town station and then a taxi to Paradise Hair Salon in Langa Township. Melissa/Gerry and Katie/Donna decided to split a cab. And the two cabs sped towards the station, followed soon by the cab carrying Bev/Andy and Don/Graham.  
  
As the teams pulled out, Pete/David, Bernie/Anne and Larry/Henry arrived. Bernie/Anne chose "dance" while Pete/David and Larry/Henry chose "deliver." Henry's size came in handy and they were able to finish first. Followed by Pete/David and Bernie/Anne who chose to share a cab.  
  
All the teams (except Sarah/Alison) got on the same train. The teams that shared cabs on the way to the station shared them from the station as well.  
  
Gerry/Melissa and Katie/Donna arrived first at the next route marker, with Harm/Mac hot on their heels. "Roadblock...if you have a strong stomach, this one's for you." Melissa laughed and pointed at Gerry. "That's all you, babe...my big strong man."   
  
Gerry laughed and shook his head. "Gee thanks, hon." He opened the clue as Katie/Donna decided that Katie would do it since she was a college student and had learned to eat whatever she could get. "Purchase sheep's head and a box of Epson salts from local shops and take the object to the local healer, Ndaba Sangoma, as an offering. He will make you a remedy which you must drink all of before returning to the Salon and your teammate...oh *great*...sounds delicious." Gerry rolled his eyes. "You owe me, Melo."   
  
Melissa laughed and got comfortable in one of the chairs, as did Donna. Katie and Gerry made their way out and into the town in search of their items.  
  
Harm and Mac got the clue. "Oh, Mac this is so you."   
  
Mac took it and read it. "Me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. You're the jarhead. Besides you eat dead animal all the time so you can handle whatever this is."  
  
"I don't know. I think the fact that you like tofu qualifies you. But, if you're scared, squid, sure I'll do it." She opened the clue and grimaced slightly before taking off.  
  
Andy, who had spent years in Africa when he was in the Peace Corps and had lived off of things that you could find smashed on your windshield in the U.S, decided to take the roadblock. His African language skills helped him out a great deal and he arrived at the healer first, downing the concoction easily before heading back to meet his mother.  
  
Don has the chosen member of his team as were Pete, Bernie and Henry.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah and Alison had finally made it to Kalk Bay Harbor and decided on "dance", much to Sarah's dismay. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to the station.  
  
Andy got back to the Salon and received the next clue. "Get to the airport and catch a flight to Beijing China. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Bev grabbed her bag and they rushed off to the airport.  
  
Mac returned next. Harm was right. The jarhead in her had helped her consume the 'remedy' relatively easily. Though listening to Katie, Don, Henry, Pete and Bernie struggle to keep theirs down had made her a bit green.  
  
"What's the matter, Mac? A little sheep's head too much for the big bad jarhead?"  
  
"Harm, shut up." Mac grabbed her bag and headed for the cabs.  
  
"Ooh, someone's got a bruised ego."  
  
She spun around to face him. "And someone else is going to have quite a few bruises of his own if he doesn't shove it." She got into the cab, followed by a quiet Harm.  
  
The next to get back was Don, followed by Henry, Pete, Bernie and finally Katie. They all got cabs and took off for the airport.  
  
Andy/Bev had been able to get on their own flight and took off as the other teams began to arrive.  
  
All the other teams (again with the exception of Sarah/Alison) were able to get on a flight that left two hours later.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah/Alison had gotten to the roadblock and Sarah decided she could do it. When she got to the healer however, the smell alone made her queasy and she couldn't manage to swallow more than a mouthful.  
  
BEIJING, CHINA  
  
Andy/Bev arrived and ran towards the hotel beside the airport where the mat awaited them. They smiled proudly as they stepped onto the mat.  
  
"Andrew and Beverly..you are the first team to arrive." Phil announced, smiling.  
  
"That's my boy." Bev grinned and hugged Andy. "He can eat anything and do anything now."   
  
"Four years living in a mud hut will do that to a person." He chuckled.  
  
"A mud hut?" Phil asked.  
  
"I lived in Africa with the Peace Corps. My only transportation was a bike...well, and my feet. Of course, if you went for walks, snakes occasionally fell on your head. But, we washed our clothes in the river using rocks and well, the things we ate weren't exactly what you think of as good food. You never knew what was in the meat..and fried bugs where on the menu often."  
  
Phil grimaced causing Andy to chuckle before he followed Bev into the lobby.  
  
Two hours and two minutes later, Harm/Mac stepped onto the mat. "You're team number two."  
  
One minute later, Melissa/Gerry stepped onto it. "You're team number three."  
  
One minutes later, Don/Graham stepped onto it. "You're team number four."  
  
Thirty seconds later, Bernie/Anne stepped onto it. "You're team number five."  
  
One minute later, "Pete/David, you're team number six."  
  
Twenty seconds later, "Katie/Donna, you're team number seven."  
  
Fifteen seconds later, "Larry/Henry, you're team number eight."  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah/Alison finally managed to get the drink down and they made it to the mat, five hours after the other teams. "Sarah/Alison, you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry, but you've both been eliminated from the race."  
  
Alison immediately started yelling as they were lead off.  
  
~~OFF CAMERA~~  
  
The teams listened intently as Andy continued to tell stories about Africa and Harm/Mac were relieved to have the attention off of them. Still, they kept their distance from one another, not wanting to start another fight.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 5

BEIJING, CHINA  
  
EPISODE 3  
  
Andy/Bev made their way to the mat, both smiling and joking around. "Wonder what kind of treat they have in store for us during this leg." Andy laughed.  
  
"Whatever it is, you're eating it." Bev laughed as well. "That's why I brought you along." She joked.   
  
"Gee thanks, Mom." Andy smiled and opened the clue that he was given. "Make your way to the Great Wall of China." He read and they ran towards the cabs. The cab sped through the traffic before finally arriving at the route marker. Andy/Bev ran up to it and opened the next clue "Detour"  
  
~~In this detour, teams must choose between "steep" and "flat". In steep they must make their way up steep steps that have a close range. In "flat" the steps cover a longer distance but are easier to do.~~  
  
They considered for a few minutes. Not wanting to waste their lead, they chose "steep" and began the strenuous hike up. They make it up in thirty minutes and get their next clue. "It's a roadblock. 'If you thought the last leg took a strong stomach...'" Andy laughed. "Well, I guess I'm doing this roadblock too.  
  
"You'd guess right." Bev laughed and they made their way to the local market. Bev waited at the entrance as Andy ran in search of beetle larvae, chicken feet and squid. After searching through most of the market for the best prices on the items, he took them to the restaurant and handed them to the chef to be cooked. Fifteen minutes later, he was given the plate and sat down at the table to start eating the 'treat'.  
  
Meanwhile, Harm/Mac approached each other silently and got their clue. The tension between the two only seemed to get thicker by the moment and neither of them knew how much longer they could last without blowing up again. They got into the cab without speaking to one another and the trip was just as silent.   
  
All the other teams were right on their heels and the cabs all pulled up at the wall at about the same time. Everyone sprinted towards the clue.  
  
Harm/Mac decided on "steep" and began taking the stairs two at a time. They were the first to get to the top and agreed that Mac should take the roadblock again. Mac took off quickly down the stairs, hoping to put enough time between her and the others that she'd be at the restaurant alone and not be subjected to background noise while she ate.  
  
Melissa/Gerry, Donna/Katie and Bernie/Anne all elected to take the "flat" route, while Pete/David, Larry/Henry, and Don/Graham chose "steep." Larry/Henry made it to the clue next, followed closely by Pete/David and then Don/Graham.   
  
"Oh no, you're doing it this time." Henry handed Larry to the clue and headed back down the stairs before Larry could protest.  
  
Don chuckled and did the same thing to Graham.  
  
Pete decided to do it again and the three teams took off for the market place.  
  
Meanwhile, Andy had finished his plate and sprinted back to Bev. He opened the next clue. "Make your way to la Hacienda San Gabriel de Las Palmas in Mexico City. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." They ran to the taxi's and headed for the airport.  
  
Melissa/Gerry, Donna/Katie and Bernie/Anne all reached the clue. Gerry, Donna, and Bernie all decided to take the roadblock and they all made their way to the marketplace.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac managed to finish her plate and ran off to find Harm. Larry, Graham and Pete all arrived at the same time. Graham and Pete finished quickly and took off, but Larry struggled. He was still struggling when Donna, Gerry and Bernie arrived. And still struggling when they left.   
  
Andy and Bev managed to get on the first flight while all the other teams were stuck waiting in the long ticket lines. Harm/Mac, Melissa/Gerry, Katie/Donna and Pete/David got onto the second flight that left an hour later. Bernie/Anne and Don/Graham got on the third flight that left thirty minutes later and Larry/Henry got on a flight that left fifteen minutes after that.   
  
MEXICO CITY  
  
Andy and Bev found the map and the SUVs. They got in and began navigating towards the pit stop. They arrived forty five minutes later and stepped onto the mat. "Andrew and Beverly, congratulations, you're team number one."  
  
The second flight landed and the teams sprinted to the SUVs. Harm/Mac stood beside the car. "Harm, you drove last time."  
  
"And your point is what exactly?" He opened the driver's door only to have Mac shut it again.  
  
"My point is you're not first chair here. You don't automatically assume control of everything."  
  
"This is about being on top?" He laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "You're really a piece of work, you know that?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to tell you what I think you are." She said coldly.  
  
"What's your problem, Mac? Is it that time of the month again?"  
  
"And you're surprised that you're over forty and still single? Oh that's rich." She laughed.  
  
"Oh and you've got men banging down your door? Ha! You have to stoop so low as to date Webb who ditches you every time he gets the chance. And I can tell you what Brumby saw in you...oh actually I can't, because I haven't been in bed with you."  
  
Mac's fist clenched. She didn't even notice the teams from the third plane drive away.   
  
"Oh? Going to hit me again. Go ahead, Mac." Harm prodded.  
  
"You're not worth it." She said through clenched teeth and got into the back as Henry/Larry ran over and got into the last SUV.  
  
Harm finally noticed that they were the only one's left. He got in and floored it causing the tires to screech. The two SUV's weaved in and out of traffic as they fought to reach the pit stop first. "Mac, we're going to have to make a run for it."  
  
Mac nodded and got the bags ready.  
  
The SUV's pulled in side by side and the two teams sprinted towards the mat, the other teams looking on.  
  
Larry and Henry were a few seconds too late. "Mac and Harm, you're team number seven...Larry and Henry, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry, but you've both been eliminated from the race."  
  
Harm and Mac sighed in relief and sat down, catching their breath.  
  
Harm looked over at her. "Mac-..."  
  
"Don't talk to me unless it's necessary for the race." Mac stood and walked off.  
  
Harm sighed very softly. "Gee this is fun."  
  
~~~The order that the teams arrived~~~  
  
1. Andy/Bev  
  
2. Melissa/Gerry (1hr, 3 mins later)  
  
3. Pete/David (2 mins later)  
  
4. Donna/Kate (1 mins later)  
  
5. Don/Graham (34 mins later)  
  
6. Bernie/Anne (1 min later)  
  
7. Harm/Mac (16 mins later)  
  
8. Larry/Henry (eliminated)  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 6

~~A/N:: Okay, a response to all. Yes, the angst is pretty bad at the moment. But I'm trying to stay true to the characters. They don't typically like it when one of them tries to take control anyway "We both want to be on top", but with Paraguay in their past and all the aftermath, I didn't see this race being easy for them. Besides, that would be a crappy story lol. So yes, there will be romance, but right now they're having problems....okay..and now for HELP...I need 1. a roadblock for Anchorage, Alaska ~ 2. A detour and a roadblock for Paraguay ~ 3. A detour and a roadblock for Russia and 4. a detour and a roadblock for Las Vegas. I already have plot points for these places but don't know anything about them so doing the race aspect of them is hard. Any help would be great~~  
  
ROBERTS RESIDENCE TWO WEEKS EARLIER  
  
The group gathered anxiously for the forth episode of the race to start. They all took what had become their normal spots. "I don't know if I can watch this anymore." Jen said shaking her head. "Things were going so well there for awhile in Disney World. And now they're just...how do they know how to hurt each other so badly?"  
  
"They've known each other for a long time." Sturgis answered. "They known each other better than they know themselves, so pushing those buttons isn't hard to do."  
  
"If they know each other so well, then why can't they put that knowledge into *good* use and get together already?"  
  
"When you can answer that, I'll give you my job." AJ chuckled as the episode began.  
  
MEXICO CITY, MEXICO EPISODE 4  
  
Once again, Andy and Bev approached the mat first and ripped open the next clue. "Drive 133 miles to the ancient city of Teotihuacan and climb the 248 steps to the top of the Pyramid of the Sun where you will find your next route marker." Andy read aloud. "Well, nothing like some exercise first thing in the morning." He smiled and lead his mother to the cars.  
  
Bev got into the driver's seat and whistled as she drove, following Andy's directions.  
  
An hour and three minutes later, Gerry ripped open their clue. "I'm too old for this." He joked as they ran towards their car and Melissa took the map.  
  
As they pulled off, Pete and David opened their clue. Followed a minute later by Donna and Katie. "I've been there." David announced to the group standing on the mat. "Why don't you guys just follow us?"  
  
"Sounds great, thanks." Katie smiled as she got into the driver's seat and the two SUVs pulled off. They soon caught up with Gerry and Melissa.  
  
Thirty-four minutes later, Don and Graham were hot on the trail, followed by Bernie and Anne.  
  
MEANWHILE, TEOTIHUACAN  
  
Andy and Bev made their way to the top of the pyramid and ripped open the clue. "Take a bus to Cancun and find San Marino Marina where you'll get your next route marker." They found the bus station on the map and headed back down the stairs to the waiting SUV. When they arrived at the station, they found out their led was basically useless since the bus didn't leave for three hours yet and all the teams should be able to catch up easily. (The crowd at the Roberts' began to cheer)  
  
BACK IN MEXICO CITY, MEXICO  
  
Mac and Harm slowly approached one another. "Mac, I'm-..."  
  
"Harm, don't do this. We agreed to talk about the race and that's it. So let's concentrate on not losing, okay?"  
  
"That's just it, Mac. I *am* concentrating on not losing. I don't want to lose *you*."  
  
Mac swallowed hard, her eyes slowly lifting to meet his. "I don't want to lose you either. Let's get this race over and then we can sit down and...untable the discussion?"  
  
Harm smiled faintly. "I like the sound of that. Now...what do you say we go after the fast forward so we don't get eliminated?"  
  
"Sounds good." She returned the faint smile and ripped open the envelope that she was handed. "Travel to the Museum of Anthropology in Mexico City. Find the Voladores, a group of daredevil performers. You must climb a 100 foot pool and hang by your feet while flying around the pole until you reach the ground."  
  
"Well...flying sounds fun." Harm smiled a little more. He took her hand and they took off for the SUV together. "No getting sick on me though." He teased very gently as they searched for the museum in one of the tourist books.  
  
Mac smiled faintly. "I only get sick around you, Flyboy." She pointed to a spot on the map. "There's the museum."  
  
"You want to drive?" Harm offered.  
  
Mac's eyes widened. "Sure." She took the keys and got in, following the directions that Harm gave her until they reached the museum.  
  
"Over there." Harm pointed to the Voladores before getting out and opening Mac's door. "You ready to fly?"  
  
/I'm already flying./ Mac thought to herself, smiling softly as she got out of the car and followed Harm over. They were lead to the pole and got ready for the 'stunt'. Mac headed up first and tried to ignore the fact that Harm was staring up at her six as he followed her. /I'm glad I put in all that time on the stair master./  
  
/This isn't a bad view at all./ Harm grinned, almost pouting when they got to the top and were prepared for their descent back to the ground. He gave Mac a reassuring smile before they began their 'flight' to the ground. Her laughter brought a bright smile to his face. When they reached the bottom, Harm helped Mac get undone.  
  
"That was...wow.' Mac grinned. "I wanna do it again." She joked.  
  
"Maybe on our honeymoon." Harm said nonchalantly as he turned back,leaving a stunned Mac as he got back into the car.  
  
Her jaw hung open just slightly as she followed him. "Our...what?"  
  
"You heard me." He tried to cover his smirk. "So...where is our next stop?"  
  
"You said our honeymoon."  
  
"Yeah...I did. Hey, Mac...what do you say we make things interesting?"  
  
"Interesting? What do you mean by interesting?"  
  
"Well, if we win this race...we get married and put the winnings into buying a house and furnishings and whatever's left goes into a college fund for our kids." He had to chuckle at the look on her face. "My Mac..what big eyes you have.." He teased.  
  
"I...was that supposed to be a proposal?" She stuttered.  
  
"Not a proposal as much as a wager...we win...we get married...we don't win...then we still have the talk. What to you say?" He watched her intently before smiling mischievously. "What's the matter, jarhead? Are you afraid of a little friendly wager? You're giving the Corps a bad name, Mac." Seeing the fire that ignited in her eyes, he knew he had her.  
  
"Deal." She held out her hand and shook his. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
  
"I haven't yet." He grinned and got in the back seat, ripping open the envelope. "We need to get to the airport and fly to Rio de Janero, honey buns."  
  
"Honey buns?"  
  
"Just trying it on for size, babe...now let's get moving."  
  
Mac smiled and shook her head before getting into the driver's seat. Soon they pulled in at the airport and ran inside, getting on the next flight to Rio de Janiero. They used the flight to find out how to get to the pit stop on a yacht at Urca Beach.  
  
WATCHING THE SHOW AT THE ROBERTS  
  
Harriet hit pause on the TIVO and rewound, "They didn't just...no way."  
  
The rest of the group was in shock as well. They all were silent as they watched the scene a second time. "They have to win." The all said together and started to laugh and take bets.  
  
MEANWHILE ON THE BUS HEADED TO CANCUN  
  
Pete/David, Bernie/Anne, and Don/Graham sat talking about their lives and their children while the rest of the teams had a sing along, getting 24 hours away from the stress and competitivness of the game. They got to know each other a bit better. Gerry/Melissa because known as Ricky and Lucy along the way.  
  
Melissa and Katie started talking about Melissa's job.  
  
"So...what was your goal when you started working?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well...I wanted to be able to have just one person say that life was made easier because I crossed their path." She smiled softly. "And my job has helped me to realize that goal over and over again."  
  
Katie smiled as well. "Do you feel like you're a better person now because of your job?"  
  
"I've learned a lot in the seventeen years as a social worker. I've learned how to make decisions, how to lead groups of people, how to deal with ALL kinds of personalities, how to see the best in people even in the midst of terrible circumstances. I've seen firsthand the resiliency of the human spirit, especially in children. I think my work has allowed me the incredible opportunity to experience the 'wonder of children', even before I had my own. I love my job, it gives me satisfaction, challenge, and an opportunity to do things that I've never done before. It stretches me."  
  
"What made you want to do it?" Asked Andy who had begun to listen in.  
  
"Well,my mother was a social worker and she worked with troubled teens when I was a child. I saw the pain that these kids faced and how she helped them and decided that I wanted to do that too. I count myself lucky that I knew what I wanted to be since I was sixteen. Not everyone get to have that level of clarity at such a young age."  
  
"Do you ever regret it?" Bev asked.  
  
"No, not really. The only 'regret' I have ever even remotely had was when I had Brandon, my son, and had to leave him at daycare instead of staying home or having a babysitter or something because the pay was so low. But I've had a remarkable career so far. I've had unbelievable opportunities that would NEVER have come my way in the business world. I have always considered it a privilege to be able to do a job that connects with my faith, even though there are challenges sometimes between my professional ethics and my personal ethics. But when the day is done, it has been a great fit for me."  
  
"How hard it is emotionally?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well, right now I'm the CASA program coordinator for the Department of Criminal Justice services for the state of Virginia. It's probably the 'easiest' job for me emotionally on a day to day basis. I've had other jobs when I worked directly with children and families and found that to be VERY hard emotionally because you have to see the problems up close and personal. The job I have now is administrative and allows me to make a difference from afar. The stress of this job comes from the magnitude of the responsibilities. It's a HUGE job and sometimes it feels WAY bigger than me."  
  
They continued to talk about their jobs and families and catch up on sleep for the rest of the trip.  
  
When they arrived in Cancun, they sprinted to the SUVs and drove to San Marino Marina, which they had located during the bus ride.  
  
Bev/Andy arrived first and ripped open their clue. "Detour."  
  
~~In this Detour, the teams will have to choose between "Manpower" and "horsepower." In "Manpower", teams use a kayak to search an area of the lagoon for the next route marker. The paddling can be tiring, but the area that they have to search is smaller. In "Horsepower", teams use a wave runner to search for the route marker. It requires no physical strength, but the area is much larger.~~  
  
"Manpower?" Andy suggested and Bev agreed. They ran over to the kayaks and got in, beginning their search for the route marker.  
  
Gerry/Melissa were right behind them, followed by Pete/Dave and Don/Graham.  
  
Bernie/Anne and Donna/Katie chose "horsepower".  
  
MEANWHILE RIO DE JANEIRO  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at the airport and sprinted out to the waiting SUVs. They drove quickly to the docks and used the spotted the yellow flags on the yacht. They sprinted up and onto the mat.  
  
"Harm and Sarah, you're the first team to arrive."  
  
Harm gave her his flyboy grin. "Only eight more legs to go and..dun duh duh duh...At this rate, you'll be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. in no time."  
  
Mac laughed softly. "Yeah yeah." She headed over to the rest area, Harm right behind her.  
  
BACK IN CANCUN SANTA MARINO MARINA  
  
Gerry/Melissa came across the clue first and headed back to shore. "Drive to and take the ferry to Cozumel and find the next route marker at Chankanaab Park." They pulled out the map and found the route to the ferry station and took off, Andy/Bev and Katie/Donna right behind them.  
  
Soon the rest of the teams were following along as well. The teams boarded the ferry to the Park and took a moment to enjoy the sun. When the ferry pulled into the station the teams ran to the box of clues.  
  
Gerry/Melissa ripped theirs open first. "Roadblock...be ready to take a swim. I'll do it." Melissa said.  
  
~~In this roadblock, the team member will swim with a family of dolphins, using them to get the clue at the bottom of the lagoon.~~  
  
Melissa got the wet suit on and got into the pool. After being shown the signals she'd need, she swam into the lagoon and used the dolphin's fin to go down to the bottom and get the clue. When she got out, Andy went in followed by Katie, then Pete, Don and finally Bernie.  
  
They ripped open the next clue. "Fly to Rio de Janeiro and find the marked yacht at Urca Beach.." The teams sped to the airport. Gerry/Melissa, Andy/Bev, and Donna/Katie were on the first flight while Pete/David, Don/Graham, and Bernie/Anne got on a flight that left thirty minutes later.  
  
URCA BEACH RIO DE JANEIRO  
  
The teams raced to the pit stop. Gerry/Melissa arrived first. Two minutes later, Andy/Bev arrived. One minute after that, Donna/Katie arrived.  
  
Thirty one minutes later, Pete/David arrived. Five minutes after that, Bernie/Anne arrived. And a minute after that, Don/Graham arrived. "Don and Graham. You're the last team to arrive. Fortunately, this is the first of four non-elimination rounds, so you're safe. Congratulations."  
  
They sighed in relief and joined the rest of the teams in the rest area where it was almost time for Harm and Mac to take off on the next leg of the race.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 7a

RIO DE JANEIRO Episode 5

Harm and Mac approached the mat. "Well, dear, we have almost a 12 hour lead." Harm smiled brightly.

"True, hon, but you've seen the show. It's easy to lose leads. There's always something that doesn't open until a specific time or plane delays or-..."

"Aw, come on, Mac. Be optimistic." He gave his best 'flyboy' grin. "You'll see...at the end of this race, you'll be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr...my little woman. You can rub my feet after a long hard day...cook me dinner...get my uniform ready..."

"Yeah Yeah." Mac playfully rolled her eyes. If she thought for a second that he was serious, she'd have kicked his six all the way back to D.C. Instead she settled for smacking his arm before ripping the envelope open. "Make your way to the second level of Sugar Loaf Mountain."

"You know I'm just joking, right?" He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't trust you to cook for me." He grinned even more and groaned as she smacked his arm even harder.

"I can cook. I just choose not to."

"Don't worry, Marine, I'll make sure you get fed." Harm kissed her cheek and took her hand, causing her eyes to widen as he led her to the taxis. "We need to get to Sugar Loaf Mountain." He told the driver. Harm smiled softly at her as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "How about sugar?"

She blinked several times. "What about sugar?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Just trying out different pet names for you, baby." He smirked. "And you're sweet so.." He laughed at the 'you've gotta be kidding me' look that he got.

"Harm, I think you've finally lost your mind. I'm far from 'sweet'."

"If you say so, sweet thang."

She burst into laughter. "That reminds me...what is it exactly that I'd know?"

"You don't forget anything, do you?" He groaned.

"Nope." She smiled triumphantly. "So...what would I know?"

"Mac, let it go."

"No, Harm. I want to know. Tell me."

"Mac-..." He protested but knew that it was futile. He knew she wasn't going to drop it unless she was distracted.

"What would I know, Ha-.." She was cut off by his lips against hers.

Harm pulled back slowly, grinning. "Yep, I'll stick with sugar. It's fitting for you."

The only thing Mac could do was stare at him which only made him grin more as they came to a stop. "We're here." He got out of the taxi and went around, opening her door before offering his hand. "Hey, Mac, you wanna get out? We have a race to win."

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and took his hand, getting out. 

Harm re-read the clue before leading her to the gondola. "You okay, sugar?" He teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Flyboy and behave. We are on national television after all."

He gave her a mock salute. "Aye, Aye, Ma'am."

She again rolled her eyes, failing to conceal her smile. "I'm glad we did this race."

Harm suddenly got serious. "Me too. It gives me the chance to show you the world without having to worry about bombs or terrorists or clients."

Mac's eyes misted over slightly. "Harm, I lo-..." 

TBC 


	9. Part 7b

Amazing JAG Race Part 7B

She sighed as the gondola came to a stop. "We're here."

((The crowd at the Robert's house threw popcorn at the TV as words that would make a civilian blush filled the room.))

She got out and quickly ripped open the next clue. "It's a detour."

Phil's voice came over the TV: "In this detour, teams will choose between 'Mountain' and 'Beach'. In 'Mountain', teams will rapell 590 ft down the face of Sugarloaf mountain. The task is fast, but may be scary. In 'Beach', teams will take the gondola back down and get to Ipanema Beach. They must use a photo to search the beach for the woman who inspired the song, 'The Girl from Ipanema'."

For Harm and Mac, there was no need to consider their options. They went straight to the waiting crewmen that got them set up for their descent down the mountain.

"You two look live you've done this before."

Mac laughed softly. "All part of the training, even for squids."

"Funny, Marine...real funny." Harm smiled and made his way quickly down Mac watched intently, making sure he got down safely. She couldn't explain why she was so worried about him lately. He was a military man and could take care of himself, yet she found herself holding her breath until he was safely on the ground. Her heart leapt when he smiled up at her. She returned the smile as the crew got her ready for her trip down.

Harm's smile grew into a full blown 'flyboy grin' as he watched her six, loving how the climbling gear accentuated it. He was all too happy to catch her when she reached him, helping her get out of the gear. "We should do this more often."

"Why is that?" She asked as she received the clue.

He smirked, going up behind her to whisper in her ear. "Excellent view."

((The crowd at the Robert's house couldn't make out what he said but from the dark shade of red that she turned, they could guess.))

"I...um..." She fumbled with the clue, unable to get it open. A soft gasp escaping her as his hands covered hers.

"Let me get that for you, baby." His smug grin didn't go unnoticed by the crew as he opened it. "We need to get down to Ipanema Beach for the roadblock."

In this roadblock, teams will change into bathing suits take on a professional beach volleyball player. Teams must score three points before receiving the next clue. Though it will be two-on-one, it still may prove to be a daunting task.

Mac swallowed hard as she saw Harm's grin widen even more. "I'm scared to ask...what is the roadblock?"

"I think the view is about to get alot better, Colonel." He looks up and down her playfully before running off to the gondolas.

Mac looked down at the clue in her hand and groaned. "This is so unfair..." She grumbled. "But if you wanna play with fire, Flyboy...I'm an expert marksman." She whispered, smiling slowly as she followed him, riding the gondola down.

She slipped into the changing area, pulling on her olive green bikini. It didn't cover much, but the necessary areas were taken care of. "Eat your heart out, Sailor." She smirked before going out to the beach where he was waiting on the volleyball court. She pretended not to notice the look in his eyes or the fact that he was watching her every move with baited breath. A surge of female pride ran through her veins. "Ready, Harm?"

"Oh yeah..." He answered, his voice a bit husky.

she laughed very softly and handed him the ball. "You can serve first."

//Oh yeah...volleyball..// He shook his head before taking his place. He took a deep breath before serving the ball which was easily returned. He couldn't help but watch Mac as she hit the ball back over. His eyes were glued to the barely there bikini. //She can be so cruel sometimes.//

They worked together for awhile and soon had two points. But Harm was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as her skin began to glisten from sweat. He swallowed hard as he watched a drop make it's way down her neck before continuing down into the deep-v of her bikini top. He licked his lips slowly. //SO cruel...//

"Harm!" Mac gasped as the ball came flying over the net, hitting him on the side of his head due to his lack of attention to the game.

He grumbled, stumbling before dropping to the sand. He rubbed the spot gently, feeling more embarassed then hurt.

She knelt beside him. "You okay?" She was worried, yet amused. "You need to pay more attention...to the game."

"Yeah yeah..." He groaned.

"Seriously, Harm...are you okay?"

He nodded. "I think you need to kiss it to make it better though." 

"Oh you do, huh? Well...since we still need one more point..." She kissed the spot very gently. "How's that?"

"Much better, thanks." He got up, brushing the sand off before retrieving the ball. "Let's finish this...the other teams will be catching up."

"You got it...just watch the ball, okay?" She smiled teasingly.

"Get in your spot." He grumbled before serving the ball.

Five minutes later, they managed to get their last point. They both dressed quickly before ripping open the clue. "Return to the yacht at Urca Beach. The last team to arrive may be eliminated."

"Let's go." They took off to the yacht, stepping onto the mat.

"Harm and Mac, you're team number one."

Mac grinned. "Let's get some ice for your head...or perhaps for down your pants." 

"Ha ha! You're so funny." He playfully rolled his eyes before heading over to the rest area, leaving a very smug Sarah Mackenzie behind.

Five hours later, Pete and David stepped onto the mat. They had chosen "mountain".

Five minutes later, Gerry and Melissa arrived. They had chosen "mountain" as well.

Bev and Andy arrived three minutes later and had also chosen "mountain".

Donna and Katie arrive fifteen minutes later and had chosen "beach".

Ten minutes later, Bernie and Anne arrived. They'd chosen "beach" as well but had a rough time with the roadblock.

Don and Graham arrived two minutes later. They had done "mountain" but dropped behind when Don sprained his ankle during the roadblock. 


	10. Part 8a

Amazing JAG Race Part 8A

Episode 6 Urca Beach

Mac smirked as they approached the mat. "You focused, Commander?"

He groaned. "Just stay fully clothed, okay?"

She laughed softly. "I'll do my best, Flyboy. And while it's nice to know that I can be such a distraction for you...we did lose a lot of our lead."

"Like I said, just leave your clothes on, okay?" He grumbled softly. 

"Whatever you want, Harm."

"Hey, it isn't that I want you to keep your clothes on..." He blushed when she raised an eyebrow. "I just...we have a race to win."

She smiled more, ripping open their clue. "Fly to Anchorage, Alaska. Drive to the location marked on the map where you'll receive your next clue. You're in luck, Flyboy. I'm sure that I'll keep my clothes on in Alaska."

"You're so funny, Jarhead. Let's go." He grabbed the keys, rushing to the car before following her directions to the airport.

He parked in one of the marked spaces before taking her hand and leading her inside. Together they went to the ticket window. "We need to take the fastest route to Anchorage, Alaska." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If you hurry, you can catch today's last flight to San Francisco. From there, you'll fly to Seattle and then finally into Anchorage."

"Perfect." Harm grinned down at Mac. "You decided where you want to go for our honeymoon, yet?"

"Focus, Sailor." She laughed, shaking her head.

"I am forcused." His grin broadened causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

Harm grabbed their tickets before quickly leading her through security to their gate. "We can get a little more sleep on the plane."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll even let you use me as a pillow." He grinned, leading her onto the plane. "You want the window or the aisle?"

"Wow. Not only can I use you as a pillow, but you're letting me pick which seat I want? That ball must've hit you harder than I thought."

"Yeah, just don't get to used to it okay?" He chuckled

"Hm...well, since I know how much you love the sky, you can take the window. Besides, I'll be leaning on you so it's only fair that you have the window to lean on."

He kissed her forehead lightly before settling into his seat. He put the armrest up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders when she sat down. "Get some rest, Ninja Girl. We have no idea what's waiting for us in Alaska."

She nodded, snuggling against his side. She drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after take off. 


	11. Part 8b

Amazing JAG Race Part 8b

Harm shook her gently as the plane descended into San Francisco. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty was woken up by a kiss, not a shake." She joked, stretching slightly. She froze mid-stretch as his lips softly caressed her own.

"That better?" He pulled back slowly.

"I...yeah." She stood, grabbing her bag. "Let's go. We don't want to miss our connection."

He took her hand, leading her to their next flight.

As Harm and Mac boarded their flight to Seattle, the rest of the teams sat at the airport in Brazil. They were all on the first flight to San Francisco the next morning. Some teams took the opportunity to get some sleep while others read everything they could about Alaska.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac made it to Seattle and barely made their connection to Anchorage. Harm watched out the window as they touched down. "I don't remember the last time I've seen this much snow."

Mac grumbled softly, pulling her jacket tighter.

"What's the matter, baby? Can't take a little snow?" He teased.

"I'm a Marine, I can take anything. But I grew up in Arizona, so I prefer temperatures that are above freezing." She grabbed her bag, making her way off the plane with Harm following. They quickly found the SUVs waiting outside.

"You driving or navigating?"

Mac handed him the keys before getting in the passenger side. "You drive and I'll do the roadblock."

"You sure? You did the last couple..."

"You can do the next two."

"works for me." He drove, carefully following her directions. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the route marker. Harm ran to the box, ripping open the clue. "Detour...mobile or dog."

In this detour, teams must choose between taking a snowmobile thirty miles or a dog sled eleven miles. While the distance is much shorter, the dogs move slower and can be difficult to handle.

"Let's go mobile?"

"Sure, you driving?"

"Nah, you've been driving a motorcycle lately, so you'd probably handle it better."

He led her to the snowmobiles. "Just promise me you'll hold on tight."

"Don't worry, Harm. I will." She smiled before climbing on behind him, her arms immediately going around his waist.

Harm smirked before heading down the marked path. He loved how she held on tighter, snuggling into his back to keep warm. He could definitely get used to having her this close.

MEANWHILE

The other teams successfully arrived in Seattle and boarded their flight to Anchorage.

BACK IN ALASKA

Harm groaned inwardly as the path came to an end. He was glad they made it to their destination, but hated it when Mac let go and got off the snowmobile. He followed her to a frozen over pond with a large hole cut out in the ice. He ripped open their clue, "Oh come on!" He cried out. "You have to be kidding!" 


	12. Part 8c

Amazing JAG Race Part 8C

Mac stared at him. "What is it?"

"One of you must strip down to your bathing suit and dive down into the water to retrieve the next clue. You must wait until your body temperature returns to 98.6 degrees before you can continue on."

As unpleasant as it sounded, Mac couldn't help but laugh. "You poor guy. I think it's a conspiracy."

"Yeah, I bet that Harriet paid off the show producers."

BACK AT THE ROBERTS' RESIDENCE

"Hey!" Harriet laughed. "I did not. But it would've been a good idea."

BACK IN ALASKA

"C'mon, Harm...focus." Mac reluctantly stripped down, gasping as the cold air hit her skin.

"Mac, I can do it."

"Harm...relax." She jumped into the water, crying out. "Oh my...wow that's cold."

"Mac, hurry...the less time you spend in the cold, the better."

"You just want to warm me up." She joked, her teeth chattering. "But you're right."

Harm watched as her head disappeared under the water. He held his breath until he saw her reappear, clue in hand. Quickly moving to teh edge, he helped pull her out. He was handed a blanket which he eagerly wrapped around her shivering form. He pulled her against his warmer body, his hands rubbing body gently to try to help warm her up. He honestly didn't care about the race nearly as much as getting her body to a safer temperature.

Mac snuggled into his warmth, happy to have an excuse to be in his arms. She smiled softly at how concerned he was about her. //I never want this race to end.//

Harm held her for several minutes until her temperature reading was back to normal. He released her reluctantly and turned his back as she dressed.

Mac touched his shoulder gently before opening their clue. "Drive to Matanuska glacier."

"Let's go." Harm took her hand, something that was becoming a little too natural for him. He led her to the waiting SUVs before handing her the map and climbing behind the driver's seat.

Mac gave him directions after turnign the heat up to full blast. They pulled up at the glacier an hour later.

Mac ran to the box, ripping open the clue. "Roadblock." She read the clue to herself before looking up at the glacier.

"What?"

"Climb to the top of the ice wall."

Harm looked up at the glacier. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Well, I used to climb Red Rock Mesa all the time. I'll be fine."

"Becareful, okay?"

"I always am." She kissed his cheek lightly before going to the Amazing Race staff to put on the harness, gloves and climbing shoes. Moments later, she was making her way up the wall, shivering slightly.

MEANWHILE

The other five teams arrived in Anchorage and ran to the SUVs, driving quickly to the detour.

Pete and David grinned, immediately picking snowmobile.

Gerry and Melissa did the same. While Andy/Bev and Bernie/Anne chose the dog-sled.

Katie and Donna arrived last and chose the snowmobile.

BACK AT THE GLACIER

Harm watched Mac carefully. He knew he didn't need to worry about her. She was a Marine and a fine one at that. But he couldn't help it. He always worried about her.

She made quick work of the wall before quickly making her way down the side with the clue in her hand.

Harm sighed in relief when she returned to his side. "Where to?"

"Make your way on foot to the cabins just north of the glacier. The last team to arrive may be eliminated."

Harm grabbed their bags, despite Mac's protest that she could carry her own. "You've done more than your share today. Relax...it's only a mile or so to the cabin." He walked off before she could protest further.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the cabins and stepped onto the mat in front of Phil.

"Welcome to Alaska. Harm and Mac, you're team number one."

Harm grinned, kissing her temple.

"You two definitely seem to be on track now.'

"Well, the prize is too good to lose." He grinned more.

"Yeah, it is a nice sum of money." Phil agreed.

"Oh, that's not the prize I was talking about. We have a little bet of our own. We win...we get hitched."

Phil's eyes widened. "Wow...well whatever works. Good luck."

Harm pulled Mac into one of the cabins where their dinner was waiting. He couldn't help but notice her shivering throughout dinner.

When she laid down, he snuggled up against her. "You looked cold." He smiled shyly.

"I am so...thank you." She snuggled into him more. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." He held her close as they both drifted off.

TWO HOURS LATER

Pete and David made it to the glacier where David got to the top with relative ease. They sprinted to the mat. "Pete and David, you're team number two."

Gerry and Melissa arrived twenty minutes later. Gerry had done the roadblock.

Andy and Bev arrived five minutes later. They were a little behind after taking the dog-sled, but Andy got up the glacier quickly to make up lost time.

Forty minutes later, Bernie and Anne arrived at the pit-stop. They had good luck with the dogs, but the wall proved challenging for Anne.

Twenty minutes later, Katie and Donna arrived. They had troubles with the snowmobile which put them further behidn. Donna made it up the glacier in pretty good time, but not nearly good enough to make up the distance.

BACK AT THE ROBERTS' RESIDENCE

The group cheered as they watched Harm and Mac finish first again.

"I guess we should start finding wedding gifts for them." Jen grinned.

"I knew it would work!" Harriet squeeled.

"I must thank you." AJ chuckled. "While it's going to make some things more complicated, it sure will be less hostile around the office."

Harriet nodded happily. "They're unstoppable now." 


	13. Part 9a

Amazing JAG Race Part 9a

Episode 7 Alaska

Harm got their stuff ready as Mac got dressed. He couldn't stop smiling.

"why're you so happy?" Mac asked smiling.

He shrugged. "I just...like waking up next to you."

"You want to hear a little secret?" She smiled softly as he nodded. "I like waking up next to you too."

Harm grinned. "Well...let's win this race so we can make it a permanent thing." He led her to the mat and ripped open their clue.

Mac watched him as his smile disappeared. "Harm, what is it?" She began to worry when she saw him pale. She gently took the clue from him. "Fly to Ho Chi Minh city where you'll take the train 400 miles to the city of Hue in...central Vietnam. Oh Harm..." She touched his arm gently only to have him brush her hand away.

"We better get to the airport. We lost three hours of our lead last leg."

"Harm, are you okay? We don't have to..." She sighed as he left her side forcing her to run after him. "Harm..."

"Just get in the car, Mac." 

She nodded sadly. He was getting so closed off so quickly. They rode in silence, the only words exchanged were directions.

Harm remained silent as he parked and led her inside. "We need to get to Ho Chi Minh City."

Mac stood quietly by his side while he got their tickets.

"The flight takes off in a hour so...hopefully we'll keep the other teams behind us."

She nodded, following him through security before sitting beside him at their gate. "Do you want to talk."

"No, Mac. Drop it."

"Don't do this, Harm. Don't close me out."

"Mac, stop it!" He said sharply, causing her to jump slightly.

"I...if you change your mind...I'm here. And that's the last thing I'll say about it."

"Good." He crossed his arms over his chest. He was so lost in the past that he didn't notice the silent tears that were drifting down his partner's cheeks.

Mac felt all the progress they'd made slip away quickly. She pulled herself together as they called their flight. She took the window seat, flipping half-heartedly through the SkyMall magazine. She felt like Harm was a million miles away from her again. But the part that scared her the most was how much more it hurt this time.

MEANWHILE

Pete/David, Gerry/Melissa, Andy/Bev, and Bernie/Anne all made it on the next flight to Ho Chi Minh which departed four hours after Harm and Mac's flight. 


	14. Part 9b

Amazing JAG Race Part 9b

Not a word was spoken the entire flight to Ho Chi Minh. Nor did they speak while they waited for the train.

Mac found that she was actually relieved when the other teams arrived.

"They don't seem to be doing well." Bernie said softly.

Anne nodded before sitting down next to Mac. "Everything okay, dear?"

She shrugged slightly. "Vietnam just holds a lot of painful memories for him. His father was shot down there and became a POW."

Harm's jaw clenched as the train pulled in. "If you're going to tell the world about it, make sure you don't leave out the part about me getting Gym killed!"

Mac's jaw dropped slightly as he threw her ticket at her before storming off. "Harm!" She ran after him.

He shook his head, boarding the train. He ignored her pleas as she followed him.

Mac's heart dropped as she watched him take a single seat in the back, making it impossible for her to sit near him. She retreated quietly, taking a seat by the window. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks once more.

Bernie and Anne sat facing her and Bev took the seat beside her, gently rubbing the younger woman's back. "It's okay. Just give him a little time alone. You two will be fine."

Mac wiped her cheeks. "This is what always happens. We get so close and then something comes along and we end up further away than before." As the train made its 24 hour journey to Hue, Mac filled them in on her and Harm's rollercoaster past. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep. 


	15. Part 9c

Amazing JAG Race Part 9c

The teams began to gather their stuff as the train slowed. Mac looked up to find Harm standing at her side. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't, okay? Let's just get this leg over with as soon as possible."

"Okay." She followed him off and to the clue box. "Make your way to Da Nang where you will find your next route marker. Note: all the flags will be plain yellow during this leg due to the fact that Vietnam's national colors are red and yellow."

"Let's go." Harm followed the other teams to the cars. He handed her the map and got in.

After a few minutes, Mac spoke softly. "Harm..."

"I told you I don't want to talk. You said you'd drop it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring out the window.

They were the last team to arrive at the marker. "Listen, we need to focus on getting through this, okay?"

"Okay, Harm. I promise to stop pushing you."

Harm nodded and ripped open their clue. "Detour."

In this detour, teams will have to choose between 'Basket boats' and 'basket bikes'. In boats, teams will need to paddle across the river to get to their clue. The river is wide and the task can be physically grueling to fight the current. In bikes, teams must ride bikes carrying dozens of locally made woven baskets one mile. The distances isn't far, but keeping the baskets balanced can be a challenge.

Pete/David and Gerry/Melissa chose the boats while Andy/Bev and Bernie/Anne chose bikes.

"Let's do the boats?" Mac suggested and Harm agreed. //We just have to get through this and then everything will be okay again...it has to be.//

They climbed into their boat and began to paddle, but Harm seemed to be having a hard time focusing. His eyes kept darting nervously around. Mac wanted to comfort him, but refused to break her promise to let it be. But, they fell way behind and Mac ended up doing most of the paddling.

Mac ripped the clue open. "Travel 10 miles towards China Beach...Harm?" She touched his arm gently. "What is it?"

He shrugged her hand off. "No big deal. China Beach was a relax area for American soldiers during the Vietnam War...she took me there."

"Gym?"

"Yeah...let's just go."

She followed him to the cars, riding in silence.

When they got to the box, they found that they were the last to pick up their clue. "Roadblock, one team member must peddle the other on a 'cyclo', a three-wheeled bicycle with a seat on the front, to the pit stop." Harm pulled Mac to the bikes.

Mac nodded and sat as Harm began to peddle furiously.

Andy and Bev arrived at the pit stop first. Bev had down the roadblock since she'd yet to do one.

Five minutes later, David/Pete stepped on the mat. David had done the roadblock.

Ten minutes later, Gerry/Melissa stepped onto the mat. Gerry had done the roadblock for them.

Six minutes later, Bernie/Anne stepped onto the mat. Anne had done the roadblock.

One hour later, Harm and Mac sprinted to the mat.

"Harm and Mac, you're the last team to arrive."

Harm threw his bag down. "I'm so sorry, Mac."

"It's really okay."

Phil cleared his throat. "Fortunetely, this is the second of four non-elimination legs. You're both still in the race."

"Really?" Harm relaxed, pulling Mac into a gentle hug. "Thank God."

"Let's get some rest, Flyboy." She took his hand, leading him away from the other teams.

"Mac, I...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know it still hurts." She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, her cheek against his chest.

He relaxed more, holding her as he rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. "I'll just feel better when..."

"When what?"

"When I get you safely out of this country."

She looked up at him. "Is that why you were so jittery on the boat? You were looking out for people that might hurt me?"

He nodded slightly. "I know it's stupid. I just...I can't watch you die."

"Hey...nothing's going to happen to me."

"Promise?"

She smiled softly. "I promise...just don't shut me out."

"I'll try not to." He smiled sheepishly.

"Let's get some chow and a little sleep. We have to catch up tomorrow."

"You got it." He followed her over to the other teams, his fingers laced with hers.

BACK AT THE ROBERTS' RESIDENCE

"I'm too old for this crap. It's going to give me a heart attack." AJ groaned.

"That was...too close." Bud agreed.

"And I thought they were a headache in person. They're even worse on TV." Sturgis chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Jen sighed dramatically.

"I think everything agrees." Harriet laughed and took little AJ up to bed. 


	16. Part 10

Amazing JAG Race Part 10

Episode 8 China Beach

Harm paced as the other teams left one by one.

"Would you please relax?" Mac took his hand, pulling him to her.

"We're a hour and twenty-one minutes behind first place."

"And? We can catch up, but you have to relax."

They were told to get in place before being handed their clue.

"What?" Mac asked as a grin spread across Harm's features.

"Travel to the Arche de Triumphe in Paris, France."

Mac laughed and went to their car.

"You know, Mac...Paris is the city of love."

"Focus on the finish line, Flyboy." She drove them quickly to the airport, glad that Harm was in a better mood. That mood vanished when they arrived at the airport to find that they were the only team that was not on the first flight out. "Harm, it's going to be fine. We'll catch up, so stop pouting." She teased, leading him to their gate.

They waiting for their flight silently, but unlike the previous days, this was not an uncomfortable silence. Mac was snuggled up against Harm's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they mentally prepared to fight their way back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They touched down in Paris and ran to the cabs out front. "Arche de Triumphe." Harm drapped his arm casually around her shoulders again. "What do you think about Paris for our honeymoon?"

Mac laughed softly. "Maybe...we'll see."

"You're weakening." He teased. "Soon you'll have the entire thing planned out." He kissed her cheek before getting out, leading her to the clue box. "Detour."

In this detour, teams must chose between 'easy walk' and 'tough climb'. In easy walk, teams must find Foucault's pendulum. However, there are two of them, so they must find the right one. In tough climb, teams must climb to the top of Notre Dame and ring Quasimodo's bell.

Andy/Bev, Pete/David and Gerry/Melissa all chose climb while Bernie/Anne chose walk.

"Let's climb, baby." Harm grinned, pulling her with him as he ran towards Notre Dame. They made quick work of the stairs and rang the bell before ripping the clue open. "Roadblock. Travel through the sewers of Paris..." He groaned. "No fair!"

Mac burst into laughter. "You agreed to do it, so get going."

He grumbled, complaining the whole way down the stairs and to the entrance.

"Get moving, Squid."

"But you're the Marine...you like getting down in the dirt."

"Sorry, Sailor, but a deal's a deal."

He grumbed again and entered the sewer.

Mac continued on to the exit, waiting anxiously for him. She tried to ignore the fact that she didn't see any other teams. "Well, if it has to end, Paris isn't a bad place for it."

"What was that, baby?" Harm asked as he came up behind her with the clue in his hand.

She laughed. "You...you really smell."

"Aw...come on. How about a big hug and kiss?"

"I have a better idea. How about we get to the pit stop." She smiled, shaking her head as she ripped open their clue. "Get to the pit stop at the Chateau Les Baux. Warning, the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

They took off to the main road, hailing a cab.

MEANWHILE

Andy/Bev arrive first. Bev had done the roadblock for them.

Four minutes later, Pete/David stepped onto the mat. David had done the roadblock for them.

Six minutes later, Gerry/Melissa stepped onto the mat. Melissa had done their roadblock.

Twenty minutes later, Harm and Mac springed towards the mat. They stopped short when they saw Bernie and Anne standing in front of it.

"What...?" Mac looked at the elder couple.

"You two need to continue in this race more than we do." Anne explained.

Harm's eyes widened. "You mean...you've been waiting for us to get here so that we wouldn't be eliminated?"

She nodded. "Sometimes there are more important things than winning...like love." They stepped aside. "Get on that mat. You two have a little more catching up to do."

"You're sure about this?" Mac asked, amazed by the couple's generousity.

"Very."

"Thank you." She hugged them before stepping onto the mat, Harm beside her.

Phil shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like this before but...Harm and Mac, you're team number four."

Harm grinned, pulling Mac into his arms.

"Eww! No, Harm!" Mac laughed. "You stink! Get off me!"

Harm playfully placed kisses all over her face, holding her tightly.

She squeeled, squirming in his arms. "Stop it! Let go!" She laughed more. "You're such a brat."

He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the rest area before releasing her.

"Now, go get a shower."

"Wanna join me?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"In your dreams."

"Well...yeah." He winked, leering at her playfully before heading to the showers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They both showered and got a little sleep. Harm woke first and left their room quietly. He found a secluded area and laid out a blanket. Next, he set up their food before pouring them each a glass of non-alcholic champagne. A proud smile graced his features as he took in the view. It was breathtaking and he knew she'd love it.

"Harm?" Mac called, making her way to him. "Andy said you..." She gasped softly. "Oh wow..."

"Hungry?" He took her hand, leading her to the blanket.

"What is all this for?" She looked up at him, almost in awe.

"A thank you?" He sat, pulling her gently down beside him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For dealing with me in Vietnam."

"You don't need to thank me for that."

"I know, but I want to so stop questioning me and enjoy it." He kissed her cheek.

They ate in a companionable silence, each enjoying the ease they felt together. Mac laid back on the blanket. "It's so beautiful."

Harm took a breath to find the nerve before moving over her. His hands rested on either side of her head as he gazed down into her eyes. "Extremely beautiful."

Mac blushed profusely, her heart pounding. "Why're you being so sweet and romantic?"

"It's Paris. Aren't you supposed to be sweet and romantic in Paris?" He smiled nervously. "And I was kind of hoping that if I was sweet and romantic...um..."

She smiled softly at his nervousness. "If you were sweet and romantic what?"

"That you'd...let me kiss you?" He mumbled causing her to smile more.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Well, since you don't smell anymore..." She joked.

Harm chuckled softly. "Then I'm glad I took a shower."

"Trust me...everyone is glad you did."

Harm laughed, shaking his head before becoming serious. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started slowly, almost hesitantly, but in a matter of seconds it escalated to a passionate and consuming kiss.

Harm pulled back reluctantly as the need for air won out. "I like Paris."

Mac laughed softly. "I do too." She felt his weight shift as he moved one hand to the buttons at the front of her shirt. She nibbled her bottom lip, nodding when he looked questioningly down at her. She held her breath as he undid the buttons slowly, his hands trembling. 


	17. Part 11a

Amazing JAG Race Part 11a

Episode 9 Paris

Harm groaned as his watch went off, alerting them of their need to head to the mat. "So not fair."

"We'll continue this later." She pushed him off her gently before rebuttoning her shirt.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you do." She smiled as he helped her to his feet. They grabbed their bags before walking hand-in-hand to the mat.

Harm couldn't take his eyes off her as she ripped open their clue. "Where to, baby?"

"You've got to be kidding." She sighed.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Travel to the Sydney Harbor Bridge in Sydney, Australia."

His eyes widened. "Well, look at it this way...we know the area?"

"I guess so." She led him to the cars before driving in silence to the airport. She kept thinking about their talk on the ferry that fateful night. She remembered the pain vividly. Doubts slowly began to creep into her thoughts. Back then, Harm didn't think they'd be able to work them out. What if he began thinking that way again when they returned to DC? She didn't know if she could risk that kind of pain. Maybe they should hold off on the relationship stuff until they were back home.

When they arrived at the airport, Harm tried to take her hand but she pulled away and continued to the ticket counter. "I think we're on the same flight as the rest of the teams." She told him, her tone more professional.

Harm followed her as they joined the rest of the teams at the gate. "At least we caught up."

"Though it may be better if we didn't win this."

"Don't say that. Mac, I know that I screwed up last time we were in Sydney and I regret it every day of my life. Please, just forgive me? Paris was amazing. Don't back away now."

She looked into his pleading eyes. "I just...you didn't think..."

"I was wrong, Mac, and that was a long time ago. So much has happened since then. And maybe going to Sydney will give us a chance to make it right?"

She smiled very faintly. "Maybe it will."

He very tentatively draped his arm around her shoulders, sighing in relief when she leaned into him instead of pulling away. He played gently with the ends of her hair until their flight was called.

Mac took his hand as they boarded the plane. They talked throughout the flight, but made sure to stay on safer topics like the weather and things that they'd seen during the race.

Soon, they touched down in Sydney and the teams rushed off the plane. They all found the waiting SUVs and took off for the bridge.

Harm and Mac led the way since they knew how to get there. Each team was to sign up, first-come-first-serve for flights to Adelaide. They would then parachute down into the Australian Outback where they would find their next clue.

Harm/Mac signed first, followed by Andy/Bev, Pete/David and finally Gerry/Melissa.

"Looks like we're back in this thing, Ninja Girl."

"Just as long as the next leg doesn't throw us off the track again."

"C'mon, Mac, be positive." He kissed her cheek before leading her to the plane.

They boarded and got set up with their parachutes. "So, you think that I should see being Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr as a positive thing?" She joked.

"You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Not necessarily, but I know you think that I am." She tried to hide the smirk.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think you're cute."

"You don't?" Her smile faded.

"Nah, you're too hot to be cute." He chuckled as her eyes widened. "You can't tell me you're surprised. Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

She blushed. "You're full of it, Harm."

They listened to the safety instructions before leaping from the plane. They'd both made jumps before so neither of them was nervous. Soon, they landed safely in the Australian Outback.

Harm ripped open their clue. "Detour."

In this detour, teams must chose between 'heat up' and 'cool down'. In heat up, teams must play three holes of golf on the driest course in the world. The temperatures on the course can reach up to 130 degrees. In cool down, teams must enter a mine and dig for opal. They must ensure that the opal is real which can take time.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think we should heat things up, don't you?"

"On the golf course, sure." She kissed his cheek before climbing into their Jeep.

Harm chuckled. "We'll see." He drove them to the course. "You any good...at golf that is?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I knew what you meant. And I've played a couple times, but not many. You?"

"Too slow paced for me." He shrugged, smiling.

"Yeah, no G-forces on the golf course." She picked out a club and approached the tee.

Harm couldn't help but watch her as she swung the club. "Definitely hot out here."

"What was that, Sailor?"

"Um...the ball is in the clear."

"Yeah...sure." She laughed, leading him to the ball. 


	18. Part 11b

Amazing JAG Race Part 11b

Harm and Mac did relatively well on the course though Harm had a hard time concentrating. His eyes kept finding their way to his partner, her skin now glistening with a sheen of sweat. He couldn't help but notice how the sweat had made her thin tank top cling to her body. Nor could he ignore how the heat had caused her cheeks to become flushed. He also couldn't ignore how when she'd go to strike the ball...

"Harm?" Mac laughed softly. "Let's go, Fantasy Boy."

"I...what? And don't call me that. I wasn't fantasizing."

"Okay..how about, Hormone?" She teased. "Ago. And I said, let's go. We're finished here and you need to cool off." She laughed softly as he followed her sheepishly. "We need to go back to Sydney. The next route marker is in front of the Opera House." They drove off as Andy/Bev started their third hole, Pete/David started their second hole, and Melissa/Gerry got to the mine to do 'cool down'.

Harm couldn't take his eyes off her as she drove them back to Sydney He wasn't lying to her in Paraguay. There were times that he forgot just how beautiful she was. And then there were times like this, with the wind blowing through her hair and he'd realize it all over again.

Mac shivered slightly as she pulled intoa parking lot near the Opera House. She'd felt his eyes on her most of the way. She ran to the box, ripping open the clue. "It's a roadblock. I'll take this one, okay?"

In this roadblock, one team member must take a walking tour of the area. They'll use clues along the way in the form of local slang.

"This should be cake...after listening to Mic..." She stopped, seeing the look in Harm's eyes. "I just...I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck."

She kissed his cheek before looking towards the beach. "Oh...and while I'm gone, don't you dare be checking out any topless women."

He smirked faintl. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't look at any topless women if after we get to the pit stop and get to our room...you lose the top and whatever's under it." He smirked, loving the shocked look on her face.

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement, but she refused to let him watch her squirm. "Actually, here's the deal, Counselor, you don't look at any topless women and your manhood will remain in tact."

"Ouch! Maybe I should rethink this marriage thing. You're already threatening my manhood. I don't know about marrying someone that can cause so much pain to my guy." He chuckled.

"It's true. I could cause your 'guy' alot of pain, but I could also cause him a lot of pleasure." She murmured in his ear before taking off in search of a 'surfie in lairy daks' who would have her next clue.

Harm watched her run off, smiling softly. "I know you could." He murmured before sitting down to wait for her.

Mac quickly found the man in colorful pants who gave her the next clue. "Find an 'ankie bite'."

Five minutes later, she found the young kid who gave her the next clue. "Find a 'sheila in the Aussie cozie'." She ran towards the beach and received the next clue from a woman in a yellow and red bathing suit. "A 'bushie' will give you your final clue.

Six minutes later, she received the final clue from a person from the country side and returned to Harm. "Do I need to injure you?"

"Nah, the way I see it I have no need or desire to look at any topless bimbo."

"And why is that, Commander?"

"Because even fully clothed, you're the only one I could ever want or need to look at." He said smoothly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Though if you were less than clothed...I certainly wouldn't complain."

Mac rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep from laughing. "I'm sure you wouldn't and I'll keep that in mind." She turned in his arms and ripped open the clue. "Head to the pit stop at...oh Lord."

"What?"

"The ferry in Sydney Harbor." She said softly.

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Sure...gives us the chance to go back and fix the mistake I made."

"You weren't the only one that made a mistake that night, Harm."

"Okay, well then let's use this as a chance to fix both of our mistakes."

"Let's go." He took her hand, leading her to the mat on the ferry.

"Harm and Mac, you're team number one. And as a prize for finishing first in this leg, you win an all expenses paid trip for two to Paris provided to you by Travelocity to enjoy after the race."

Harm grinned. "Paris was good for us."

"Yeah yeah." She took his hand. "Let's get some food, I'm starving."

Twenty minutes later, Andy/Bev stepped onto the mat. Bev had completed the roadblock.

Five minutes later, Gerry/Melissa arrived. Melissa had completed it for them.

Four minutes later, Pete/David stepped onto he mat. "Pete and David, you're the last team to arrive. Fortunetely, this is the third of four non-elimination legs so you're both still in the race."

MEANWHILE

Mac finished eatching and was throwing her trash away when she felt Harm's hand on her lower back.

"Come with me." He guided her to the railing. (("On New Year's Eve, they write 'eternity' on this bridge in lights."?)) His eyes pleaded with her to follow his lead.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Is that how long we're going to wait?"

"No, but...that's how long I'm going to lo..."

"Sarah?"

Mac spun towards the familiar voice. "Mic?" 


	19. Part 11c

Amazing JAG Race Part 11c

"You've got to be kidding me." Harm grumbled as Mic Brumby made his way over to them. His jaw clenched as he watched the Australian embrace his Marine.

"What brings you two out here?"

"Well, we're actually contestants on the Amazing Race."

"Really?" He chuckled. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good actually. It's down to four teams."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled.

One of the producers called Harm over to do a post-leg interview. "I'll be back soon. Nice seeing you, Brumby."

"Likewise."

Harm reluctantly left the pair.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that there isn't a ring on your finger, Love."

"No, there's not. I haven't gotten that serious with anyone since you left." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Nah, haven't found anyone that could compete with you. I have to admit that I always assumed that you two would get together as soon as I left. And that was a while ago. You two still aren't together? Not even dating?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "We've sort of been working on it."

"Haven't you two always been working on it?" He smirked.

"I guess so."

"Rabb's always been a fool."

Mac smiled faintly. "Well, we agree on that one."

"You look amazing, Sarah. Even more beautiful than you did two years ago."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

He brushed her hair back out of her face. "I've really missed you."

"It's been a long time."

"I've always wondered if I made the right choice when I walked away from you that night. And seeing you again...I think that leaving was the biggest mistake of my life."

Her eyes widened. "Mic..."

"Sarah, do you honestly believe that Harm will ever get his head out of his six long enough to make a real relationship with you? You've known each other for eight years. what's different now? Why will it work this time?"

"I...I don't know." She admitted softly.

"I still love you, Sarah. And we were really good together. We could be that way again." He slowly lowered his lips to hers. 


	20. Part 11d

Author Note: Yes, I am aware that certain things like times and rules have been fudged during this story. I am doing this to write the best H/M story I can, NOT the best Amazing Race story. While I have combined the two, this is a JAG based story and therefore is the main focus. While I appreciate constructive critisicm, I do NOT need to read about every Amazing Race detail that has been changed in order for me to write this story the way I want to. I do appreciate the feedback, but please realize that in order to use go indepth with every aspect of the 'Amazing Race', it would take away from the H/M aspect and take me FOREVER to be able to write. If I went in depth about times in each leg, this story would be thousands of pages long. We also do not know exactly how things are run off-camera during the filming of the show, so I'm using creative license for that. I do appreciate the words of encouragement that have been sent my way, but would appreciate the flames to stop. I do not appreciate being called 'illogical' and told to 'think for once'. I do not appreciate being cussed at or being told how to write my story. That said, I've loved this story and plan to finish it this week. I also have tons in the works!!

Amazing JAG Race Part 11d

Harm cleared his throat as their lips were about to touch. "Sorry to interrupt, but they're ready for you, Mac." He said tightly.

Mac stepped back quickly. "Harm..." She touched his arm gently.

He brushed her hand away. "You better get over there."

"Harm, please let me explain."

"Not now."

She nodded slightly before walking away.

Mic smiled smugly. "Hurry back, Love."

Harm's fists clenched. "Stay away from her, Brumby."

"What's the matter, Harm? Not sure that you have her as tightly wrapped around your finger as you thought?"

"I don't try to control her. That's not what she wants and she doesn't want you back in her life."

"How about we leave that up to Sarah? I have a way of getting what I want when it comes to her. You know that. You watched it from the front row. I know how to handle Sarah MacKenzie. Once you learn the tricks, you can get past that Jarhead crap quite easily. Then she's just putty in your hands."

"Stay away from her!"

"You don't exactly have a say in it. It's between me and Sarah."

"Sarah isn't on the market."

"I didn't see a ring on her finger."

"Yeah well, even when she was wearing your ring she was mine. That's why she was making out with me at your engagement party. It's always been me and always will be." He said a bit smugly.

Mic tensed. "That's why she was WHAT at our engagement party?!"

"Oh, you never found out about that, huh?" He smirked very faintly. "Oh yeah...she was melting in my arms...her lips were so soft and yielding under mind...begging me not to stop...and she wanted so much more. You may have think you know how to turn her into 'putty', but I could've taken her home that night if I'd asked. You see, Mic, she may have been engaged to you, but it was me that she was imagining in bed...every night...every single time."

Mic swung at him, but Harm managed to duck out of the way in time.

"Mic!" Mac ran up, pushing them apart. "What's going on?!"

"You were making out with him at our engagement party." He was fuming.

"You told him?! Why would you do something like that?"

"He wants you back!"

"So what? Just because he wants it doesn't mean I do. I thought I'd made it clear what I wanted." She touched his cheek gently, causing him to smile faintly.

"Sarah, if he wanted you so badly, why has he waited this long? You know him, Love. He plays with you. He'll act interested until you get home and then he'll drop you again for some blonde. He doesn't want you, Sarah. But he doesn't want you with anyone else either. The minute he has you, he'll lose interest again. He loves the games, Sarah. Don't you see that?"

"Get lost, Brumby." Harm pulled her into his arms. "You have NO idea what you're talking about and we have to get some rest. We have a race to win. Then I'll be able to take care of that 'no-ring' problem. Right, Baby?"

She smiled faintly. "Right. And I'm exhausted so...It was nice seeing you, Mic. Send me an e-mail or give me a call sometime."

He studied the pair. "I'll do that. And when he hurts you again think about what I said. I can give you everything you want, Sarah...the home...the security...and I'm only a phone call away."

Harm made a real show of kissing her passionately before leading her across the street to their hotel. He led her to their room and watched as she took her shoes off and climbed in under the covers. He tentatively laid down facing her. "Promise me something. Promise me that you trust me. Promise me that you believe me when I say that I'm not playing with you...that I'm not going to drop you when we get home." He pulled her against him gently. "Whether we win this race or not I want this to happen...I want us to happen. Promise me, Sarah."

She searched his eyes for a few minutes before nodding. "I promise."

"And Mic BugMe is in the past?"

She laughed softly. "I have no interest in Mic. And I didn't want him to kiss me tonight."

"I know...I believe you." He kissed her lightly. "But I can't blame the guy for trying. Let's get some sleep."

Mac nodded, snuggling into him before drifting off.


	21. Part 12

Amazing JAG Race Part 12 

Episode 10 Sydney, Australia

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out of this stupid country." Harm chuckled as he led Mac to the mat.

"Well, it isn't my favorite place, that's for sure." She ripped open the clue. "Harm, promise me something, okay? Promise me that you won't shut me out. We can get through this together."

He swallowed hard, "Russia?"

She nodded slightly. "We're supposed to fly to St. Petersburg."

"Let's go."

"You okay?"

"You'll be there with me. Just be patient with me, okay?"

She kissed his cheek softly and led him to the car.

They arrived at the airport and were soon joined by the other teams. "It's going to be okay." Mac assured him gently.

"The way I see it is this leg should be cake walk."

"Why's that?"

"I have a gorgeous Russian translator by my side."

She smiled. "The answer's yes."

He looked up quickly. "You lost me, babe. The answer to what is yes?"

"Last time you were this sweet you were doing it for a kiss."

He smiled slowly. "And the answer's yes, huh?" He jokingly pulled her onto his lap before claiming her lips with her lips with his own. By the time he released her, she was breathless and dazed. "I'm going to have to be sweet all the time."

"You don't hear me complaining do you?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who'd have thought?" He smiled a little more, relaxing a bit.

"Who'd have thought what?"

"My Jarhead's a snuggler."

She pulled back to look at him. "One, you pulled me onto you lap and two...'your' Jarhead?" She teased.

"You will be when we win this race."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah...whatever."

"You'll be mine and you'll love it."

"We'll see, Sailor."

He smiled even more, briefly forgetting about their destination. "Yes, we will."

Mac stood when they called for boarding. She took his hand and led him onto the plane. "Just remember that I'm here for you."

He nodded slightly, hoping for the best.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." He smiled faintly.

"We need to go someplace warm for our honeymoon. First Alaska...now Russia...I'm thinking we should go somewhere in the Caribbean."

Harm's smile grew significantly when she brought up their honeymoon. "So, we try to get two weeks off...one in Paris and one in the Caribbean somewhere."

"Why should we need two whole weeks, Flyboy?" She smiled coyly.

"I think you know...female Marines and Energizer bunnies..."

"Ah, but can you keep up with me?"

"I'm sure that I can manage. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

She kissed him lightly. "I'm not worried at all."

Throughout the flight, Harm tried to bring up random things like who she thought would win the Super Bowl and some 'getting to know you' type questions. By the time they touched down in St. Petersburg, Harm knew her favorite color, clothing material, song, movie, TV show, and so much more. "You know, Marine. I think I know almost everything there is about you. There's only one category that's still a blank and I intend to fill in that blank as soon as this race is over." He teased lightly.

She could tell by the slight quiver in his voice that the nerves were beginning to resurface. She knew that this would be hard on him. That's why she had humored him and his constant array of questions during the flight. "We'll see, Sailor." She led him off the plane and ran to the clue box. "Detour."

In this detour, teams must choose between 'Block 5 shots' and 'Drink 1 shot'. In block, teams must drive a short distance to a hockey ring and tend the goal together to stop five slap shots. Even together, it may be difficult as they'll be against professional players. In drink, teams must drive a longer distance to perform a Cossack tradition. They will drink one shot of vodka from a glass that is balanced on a sword. This task is much easier even though it will take slightly longer to get there.

Mac swallowed hard as she read over the clue. The next thing she knew, Harm was pulling her towards the cars. "I've always wanted to try hockey. Just don't laugh at me when I fall on my six, okay? I'm not a very good skater."

"Harm, that may take forever…the other choice is a lot easier."

"Mac, this race isn't worth giving up your sobriety over."

"I'll be okay, Harm. All the other teams went for the drink and it's just one shot and-…"

"And nothing. One shot of vodka is…it's just not worth it, Mac."

"So…it's not worth it me to take one shot so that we can win this race and…" She stopped, staring at the ground. "Look, Harm…if we win this thing, we don't have to…if you don't want to."

"Hey…Mac…" He used his fingertips to gently lift her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I do want to, but I don't want you to get hurt along the way. If we fall behind, we can catch up. But the other teams are gone, so…let's get out of here and play some hockey."

She smiled very faintly. "You're so stubborn." She got in, driving them to the rink.

Ten minutes later, they were suited up and "skating" over to the goal. She was managing fine until Harm began to fall. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed for her hand to keep himself up. However, he only succeeded in pulling her down with him.

"Harm!" She gasped as she hit the ice.

Harm groaned. "That's cold."

"Hon…It's ice. The definition of ice is 'frozen' water." She teased, laughing.

"Ha ha." Harm used the goal to pull himself up and then reached down to pull her up as well. He once again lost his balance and tumbled down onto her. "Uh…hi."

She smiled softly up at him. "Hi."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, but you'll still have to give me a back massage later to make up for it."

"I think I can manage that." He couldn't help himself. His eyes were drawn to her lips and soon his lips followed.

She trembled under him from the stark contrast of the ice under her and the warm lips that were caressing hers. She very reluctantly broke the kiss. "Harm…as much as I'd love to 'fill in the blanks' about me right now…we have a race to win, remember?"

He smiled faintly and nodded. Once more he used the goal to pull himself up, but this time he was successful in helping her up.

Twenty minutes later, they had blocked the five shots, changed and were back in the car. Harm read the clue. "We're supposed to go to um…this place." He smiled shyly, unable to even begin to pronounce the restaurant.

//He's too cute.// Mac kissed his cheek before driving them to the location. Once inside, she ripped open their clue. "Okay, Flyboy…eat 2 lbs of caviar."

"What? Ah, c'mon…you're the one with the huge appetite."

"True, but it's your turn and I hate that crap. Have fun." She smirked. "The clock's ticking…" She pushed him towards the tables where Andy and David were struggling to down their portions.

Harm grumbled and began to eat slowly. He grimaced as the first bite hit his tongue. "If there's another eating one in this race…it's yours."

"Okay, Hon…now shut up and eat." She rubbed his back gently as he forced his bite down. "Just think about what you're doing this for." She smiled when he started eating faster.

Harm finished not long after Andy and they ripped open their clue. "Get to the pit stop at Catherine's Palace. The last team to arrive may be eliminated."

The rushed out of the restaurant as Gerry arrived. Mac drove them quickly and they arrived at the mat two minutes after Andy and Bev.

"Harm and Mac, you're team number two."

Harm bent to kiss her, but Mac turned away. "Mac?"

"Not until you brush your teeth." She kissed his cheek. "You just ate two pounds of caviar, Flyboy."

He groaned playfully. "You don't have to remind me." He led her over to the rest area as David/Pete stepped onto the mat.

Gerry and Melissa arrived twenty minutes later and we relieved to find that it was the last non-elimination leg.

Harm sat quietly, watching the sunset. He felt Mac's fingers run through his hair and relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry. I just…hate this place."

She nodded and she pulled him gently back against her chest, one leg on either side of him. "I know, Harm, and you don't need to apologize for that. But we got through this and we'll be out of this place tomorrow. And I am really proud of you for pushing it aside enough for us to get through the leg. But we have twelve hours now…you can let it all out."

"Thank you." He whispered, silent tears making their way down his cheeks as he relaxed against her completely.

The remained that way for several hours before finally going back to their room for a nap.


	22. Part 13

Amazing JAG Race Part 13

Episode 11 Catherine's Palace – Russia

After crying and sleeping in Mac's arms, Harm approached the mat refreshed and relaxed. There were only four teams left which meant that the race was almost over and he was prepared to do everything in his power to have them finish at the top.

Mac felt his eyes on her. "What?" She blushed faintly.

"I've just been thinking about our wedding. And of course…our honeymoon." He winked.

"I have no doubt." She smiled, ripping open the clue. "Oh Lord." She laughed. "Travel to Venice, Italy."

Harm grinned. "Ready for me to romance you right off your feet?"

"I'm ready to complete this leg of the race if that's what you mean." She poked his arm. "Let's go." She pulled him to their car, driving quickly to the airport.

All four teams ended up on the same flight to Venice and Harm spent the flight buttering Mac up. He couldn't help it. He loved her shy smile and the way it caused her eyes to twinkle. He loved the faint blush that would color her cheeks. Things were beginning to feel so easy between them. Soft kisses were becoming very natural and his arms felt empty when she was wrapped in them. He was no longer hesitant when he went to touch her or take her hand. Everything was beginning to feel so…right. They had to win the race so this would become permanent. He knew he couldn't just go back to being "just friends" with her when he knew how complete he felt when they were more. He finally had Sarah MacKenzie and he wasn't about to let her go.

When the plane landed, Mac led him off the plane to the clue box waiting outside. "Detour."

In this detour, teams must choose between 'waterway' and 'pathway'. In waterway, teams will ride a gondola and follow a map to the clue box. They may not ask for directions. In pathway, teams must walk a maze of paths to the clue box. They will be able to ask for directions.

"Definitely waterway…it's more romantic." Harm grinned.

"I don't care how romantic you are…you're not getting laid."

"Yet." He smirked causing her to laugh.

"Yet, huh?"

"Yep…it is your wifely duty, you know?" He joked causing her to laugh more.

"I suppose you're right. But we have to win this race for it to become a duty for me."

"We'll win. I'm sure of it." He pulled her over to the marked gondolas and helped her in before following her directions.

"This really is beautiful, Harm."

"We'll have to come back when we can really enjoy it."

"I'd really like that."

They didn't have a problem finding the clue box. "You give pretty good directions, Baby."

"No more mixed signals?" She smiled softly.

"No, I think I'm reading your signals pretty well now." He pulled her gently into his arms. He kissed her softly before opening their clue. "Enter the marked building with a photo which you will match with a mask worn by someone at the party inside. Many of the masks are similar so be cautious. If you're wrong, you must go to the back of the line. Only two players may be inside at one time."

"You got this one?"

"Yep. It isn't food, so I can manage." He kissed her cheek before grabbing their photo. They were the first team to arrive at the roadblock, so Harm was able to go right in. He found the mask quickly and returned to her. "Ready?"

"I'm impressed, Sailor."

"Why is that? You know how attentive I can be." He joked.

"Well…that's true." She opened their clue. "Get to the pit stop at Citti de Pandora. Warning, the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

They ran to the cabs, taking it to the pit stop before sprinting to the mat.

"Harm and Mac, you're team number one. As a reward for your first place finish, Travelocity will be giving you an all expense paid trip for two back to Venice for you two to enjoy after the race."

Harm beamed. "Excellent.

"And you two are in the final three teams."

"That's even better." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not long now, Sweetie."

"Just don't think that you're getting out of buying me a ring by doing this deal thing."

"What makes you think that I don't have a ring for you already?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" She stared up at him.

"Maybe…maybe not…I guess you'll find out soon." He led her away from the mat to the waiting food.

"You're infuriating."

"I've been told that before. But what is it that you've been telling me? Oh yeah, focus on the race."

She laughed. "Brat."

Andy and Bev stepped onto the mat five minutes after Harm and Mac. They had done pathway and Bev had completed the roadblock.

Melissa and Gerry stepped onto the mat two minutes after them. They had done pathway as well and Melissa had completed their roadblock.

Finally, Pete and David stepped onto the mat five minutes later. They had done pathway as well and David had done their roadblock.

"Pete and David you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." 


End file.
